Addicted
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a Doctor at a hospital for the criminally insane. When infamous crime boss Klaus Mikaelson is admited after fall the of the Mikaelson criminal empire? Will she be drawn to him as much as he's drawn to her? All characters are human
1. Chapter 1

**Addicted **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"Guilty" announced the jury.

Klaus Mikaelson stood in the docks, guilty as charged. The sociopath felt nothing but a twinge of annoyance at the verdict. The whole court room held its breath to see what would happen next. The press were scribbling excitably in their notepads. Klaus, the leader of the infamous Mikaelson crime family was finally behind bars. They're criminal empire worth billions of dollars has crumbled down around them. His brother, Elijah had also been caught and was awaiting trial. Kol had fled and the police are hunting him down in Russia. His sister Rebekah was in hiding somewhere. It was a great victory for the FBI. Forty years of mayhem had finally come to a close. This was all thanks to special agent Bennett who'd been hunting them for over a decade.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you have led a criminal empire that has murdered, stolen, bankrupted, and done other unspeakable crimes. You are clearly unstable and show no regret or remorse for your actions. It seems clear to me that you can see no wrong in what you have done and are in fact mentally unstable. It is therefore my duty to pass sentence on behalf of the city of New York. You will be admitted to a prison hospital for the criminally insane. There you will be analysed and studied. Pending in the results on whether we keep you there, you will spend 30 years in prison for your crimes. Is there anything you would like to say?"

Klaus stood up and stared into the hard face of his judge. The whole court room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. All of them anxious to hear what he had to say.

"You are wrong" he began in his British accent, "I know the difference between right and wrong. It's just that I chose wrong"

The prisoner was smiling sickly at the judge who just looked at him in disgust.

"Take him down"

…

"_The top stories 7 this mourning_" the news channel blurted through the TV,_ "Klaus _Mikaelson _has been sentenced to 30 years in a hospital for the criminally insane. They won't tell us which hospital for security reasons. His brother Kol is now number one on America's most wanted. It's believed he fled the country, there is a strong rumour that he might be in Europe…"_

Caroline turned off the TV and put on the radio. She wanted something more cheerful at 7 in the morning on a fine spring day. She was spreading some jam over her toast as the kettle was heating up. Caroline was a Doctor at St James' Hospital for the criminally insane. It meant early mornings and long hours but a very nice pay check. At that moment her roommate, Elena came in with her 'Garfield' dressing gown and slippers. Her hair was up in a lazy bun as she began pouring cereal into a bowl. Elena worked for the New York Times, she was a drama critic. This meant she got into a lot free shows and sometimes she was allowed to bring a guest.

"Good morning" Caroline beamed.

"It's too early" Elena groaned.

The familiar sound of the kettle's click was heard. Caroline started making her tea as Elena poured herself some orange juice.

"Have you got a long shift today?" Elena yawned.

"13 hours" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I could never do what you do" Elena told her as they sat down.

"Listen to other people's problems?"

"Listen to psychos talk about how much they love killing" Elena corrected her.

"It's actually fascinating" Caroline smiled, biting into her toast, "Have you got work today?"

"I've got to hand in the review for that play we saw on Friday" Elena sighed, "Damon says he wants to meet up with me later"

Caroline rolled her eyes; she'd never been a big fan of Damon. Elena and Damon had been dating on and off for the past year. Caroline doesn't trust him but Elena thinks she loves him. He was a bit of a 'rebel' he owned a bar which no law abiding citizen would dare enter. Caroline was best friends with his brother who worked at the NYPD. She met him through Stefan and Elena met him through her.

"Oh, really" Caroline tone was restricted.

"I know you don't like him but can you just please be civil for my sake?" Elena pleaded.

"Fine" Caroline nodded reluctantly.

After she'd finished breakfast Caroline was off to work. She usually drove to work; she had a nice Mini Cooper. Most people thought she was mad herself for wanting to work in such a place but Caroline found it fascinating, the criminal mind. She'd been interested ever since she was a kid. Endlessly watching crime shows like 'CSI' and movies about the subject. A new patient was coming to the hospital today and she had been assigned to him. She didn't know who it was or what they'd done.

When Caroline entered the hospital in was bustling with activity as usual. Dr Saltzman was her boss and head doctor. He wanted to see her immediately so she headed for his office. On her way there she saw, Dr Fell coming out.

"Hey" Caroline smiled.

"Good Morning Caroline" she smiled back, getting on with her duties.

Caroline entered his office and sat down. He looked a little frazzled like he'd has a hectic couple of days. He smiled a fake smile at Caroline which wasn't like him at all. Normally he's a pleasant man. Something must be on his mind.

"The new patient you have today is Klaus Mikaelson" Dr Saltzman revealed.

Caroline felt her jaw drop in shock. She's looking after _thee_ Klaus Mikaelson! She couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious!" she gasped.

"I would have handled it myself but I'm already too busy. I am trusting you Dr Forbes to judge with he's mentally fit to stay here or go to a normal prison"

"He's the guy responsible for the Times Square Massacre" Caroline wanted confirmation.

"Yes he is" Alaric nodded.

He passed her a thick file with the name 'Klaus Mikaelson' neatly scribbled across the top. She'd never seen a file so thick!

"He'll be here at noon" he told her, "I suggest you study up on him before he arrives"

Caroline left the office and went into hers. She still couldn't believe it. This guy was seriously dangerous, not like the run of the mill nut jobs they usually get. Caroline had to admit she was intrigued. This was like a twisted dream come true but suddenly, cold fear infected her heart. She was about to meet the man who would kill thousands of people and not even blink. He was a man with no heart and no conscience. She quickly got started on reading his file.

…_Klaus Mikaelson born in England on the 1__st__ of May 1984…the third child of Mikael (step father died 2006) and Ester (died 2012)…real father unknown… His siblings are Finn, Kol and Elijah and Rebekah. Finn now works at the Home Office (UK)…The Times Square Massacre where he killed 2000 people by letting off a…_

Klaus had done everything; pick a crime, any crime.He'd been running the business since his father died. Elijah didn't take over because apparently he doesn't like leadership. Kol his sadistic younger brother was still out there somewhere and so was his narcissistic sister. Noon arrived way too soon as she was summoned for her first session with him. Her stomach was clenched with nerves.

_Just be professional and everything will be fine_- She told herself.

Caroline entered the usual room for therapy sessions. The mirror which is a one way window was on the wall. It was a grey, institutional room with hard floors that had been cleaned to excess.

Caroline opened the door and saw him sitting on the chair. He looked at her as if she was of no importance. She sat down in front of him with the guard just outside; she put the tape on and arranged her file.

"Are you my doctor?" he began.

"Yes" she nodded, "I'm Dr Forbes"

"There's no need to be scared love" he said suddenly, sensing her fear, "I am restrained"

She looked into his deep blue eyes. They were like hooks for the soul, they drew you in. What horrors those eyes must have seen.

"Let's start" Caroline tore her eyes off his, "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Me?" Klaus chuckled a bit, "I don't do shrinks"

"Well you have no choice" Caroline snapped.

"I like you" he smiled.

Caroline stopped dead.

"Excuse me?"

"I like fire" I shrugged.

The way he said it like it was the obvious explanation.

"Why don't you tell me about your childhood?" Caroline prompted.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked annoyed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" he said huskily.

"If we understand your background then we can get a firmer understanding of your mental state" Caroline explained.

"I was born, went to school and then turned 18" Klaus said stubbornly.

"Do you want to say here for the rest of your life?" Caroline snapped.

"I like you a lot" he said ignoring the question while ogling her like a piece of meat.

Caroline felt her cheeks blush at his words and his gaze.

_Snap out of it! You're a professional! Are you going to let some psycho get away with this?_

"Mr Mikaelson" Caroline said, firmly, "Answer the question properly"

"You're a tough girl" he smiled, "How could I deny a request from such a beautiful lady?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the sight of the loon pretending to be a gentleman.

"I was born in 1984 in London. My mother had, had an affair with some bloke. When Mikael found out he killed him"

"He killed your natural father" Caroline repeated.

Klaus merely nodded.

"How does that make you feel?" Caroline asked.

He shrugged.

"Did you ever meet him or know who he was?" Caroline wondered.

"No"

Klaus still had the slightly bored expression on his face. He looked like he didn't care what happened to him. This frightened Forbes a little bit.

"How did feel having a different father to the others? Did you feel cut out?" Caroline tried.

"I suppose a little bit" Klaus yawned.

"Just a little bit"

Klaus leaned slightly forwards and he had a small smile on his face.

"Just a little bit" he repeated before he went back.

"How would you describe your relationship with your family?" Caroline asked.

"Rocky"

"Mr Mikaelson, you have to take this seriously. This review could seriously affect your future" Caroline reminded him, "We need to analyse you and understand why you are the way you are"

"Maybe I was just born evil" Klaus retorted.

"Nobody's born evil" Caroline replied firmly.

"Aren't you an optimist" Klaus snorted.

...

Special Agent Bonnie Bennet was staring at the two photographs on the board. One of them was of Rebekah and the other was of Kol Mikaelson, America's most wanted. They knew he was somewhere in Russia but the authorties there couldn't trace him, he'd gone underground. Next to the two pictures were two other photographs. One was of Elijah Mickaelson which had a red 'captured' stamped on it and the same was with Klaus' photo. In the photograph Kol looks amused like everything was just a huge joke to him.

This was the Mikaelson Squad of the FBI. They were set up just to catch these men and Bonnie was at the head of it. It was true she was only her twenties but her talent was without a doubt so she quickly rose through the ranks. Now they only had two more to go until they've completed they're mission.

"Agent Bennett?" Sloane cried.

"Yes" Bonnie turned around to face to world.

"We just got a tip that Kol is coming back into the country tonight" Sloane beamed.

Bonnie looked confused, she always knew he was crazy but not stupid. It had to be a cold trail but if he was coming back then it would have to for a good reason.

"What's the source?" Bonnie asked.

"The same source we used to take down Elijah"

"Oh, that source" Bonnie smiled, "Why is Kol risking it?"

Sloane merely shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say.

"Let's take him down"

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

The Mikaelson Squad were waiting for Bennett's instructions. All were gathered around a board, listening to her explaining the plan. This was the best tip they'd had in ages so she didn't want to screw it up. Her best agents were, Stewart, Jones, Prout, Sloane, Stanley and Richards. Mark Stewart was a thirty year old with jet black hair and trusting face. He's the guy that deals with the informants; he's got an ear everywhere which makes him valuable to the FBI. Maria Jones was a tough cop who took no shit. But to her annoyance she was very beautiful so the criminals never take her seriously. Jones is best at going undercover because she knows how to blend in. Amy Sloane had fiery hair and black finger nail polish. She was brilliant at collecting evidence, having a PHD in forensics. Eric Stanley was the best at finding someone, he's an ex bounty hunter but decided to go into the FBI instead. Frank Richards is perfect guy for tailing somebody. The guy only sleeps for a few hours and he can stay up for 48 hours straight.

"Kol Mikaelson will be entering the country tonight" Bonnie began, "We do not know why he is taking such a risk but he is. The informant says he will be at the New York City Docks at 10pm. He is traveling in a Vodka crate and that's all we know. The informant will be there with him"

"Which informant is this?" Jones asked.

"Tatia Petrova, the same one that betrayed Elijah" Stewart answered.

"Are we sure of this?" Richards wondered, "How solid is the information?"

"Tatia's always told the truth" Stewart said.

The phone rang in the background and Sloane stood up to answer it. A smile creped on her face and she kept nodding.

"Kol's in a green create labelled RF66954"

"That's good news" Bonnie nodded, "Ok, here's the plan"

…

"KOL MIKAELSON GET OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" Bonnie yelled as her men surrounded the crate.

There was no answer from the quiet crate. Everything stood still as the rain thundered down onto the ground. Bonnie decided to go in. She slowly crept up to the crate and knocked on in harshly.

"FBI, DON'T MOVE!" she cried as she burst through the door followed by the Squad.

There was nothing in the crate except from a picture that had been stuck onto the wall with sticky tape. It was a picture of a clown laughing hysterically. Bonnie ripped it down in anger and swore at out loud. No one make a fool of Bonnie Bennett! The fire in her soul made her even more determined to find him and throw his ass in jail.

…

"Good Morning Mr Mikaelson" Caroline said at the start of their second session.

Klaus stared at her with no particular expression. He clearly hated therapy and thought it a waste of time. Caroline managed her files and started the recording.

"Today I'd like to focus on right and wrong" Caroline told him, "I'm going to tell you a few scenarios and you're going to tell me whether you think it's right or wrong"

Klaus just rolled his eyes and looked completely bored.

"Number one, someone steals some money from a friend. Is that right or wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Like I told the judge I know the difference between right and wrong" Klaus moaned.

"Then you should pass this" Caroline said stubbornly, "Now answer the question"

"Can you repeat it?" Klaus sighed.

"Someone steals some money from a friend. Is that right or wrong?" Caroline repeated.

"Well it depends"

"On what?" she narrowed her eyes confused.

"On why he's stealing the money in the first place and what kind of friend he's got" Klaus pointed out.

"No, it's a good friend and the man is stealing from him" Caroline clarified.

"But why is he stealing?" Klaus challenged her.

"Why does it matter? Stealing is stealing"

"The man could be very poor and his friend could be very rich. His family could be starving, the man might be desperate for money" Klaus explained.

"Then why doesn't he just ask his friend for the money instead of stealing it?" Caroline argued.

"Pride" Klaus shrugged, "A desperate man isn't logical"

"Just answer the question, right or wrong?" Caroline asked again.

"Nothing's quite that black and white love" Klaus smiled.

A part of him loved to see her squirm like this. Caroline thought he was too clever for his own good. She hoped he wouldn't give smart ass answers to every question.

"You need to answer it" Caroline reminded.

"Wrong then"

_Finally!_ - Caroline thought as she wrote down his answer.

"Next question, a girl gets abused and tells her friend but she makes her friend promise that she wouldn't tell. The friend tells the police. Is it right or wrong?" Caroline asked.

Klaus doesn't answer straight away he just thinks for a few moments before answering.

"The girl betrayed her friend's trust, no matter what was happening to her that is a horrible offence" Klaus answered.

"Sometimes as a friend it's they're duty to do right by their friend" Caroline told him.

"I thought one of the essentials of friendship was secrecy" Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"And doing the right thing" Caroline contradicted him.

Klaus burst out laughing, he laughed long and hard. Caroline had a shocked expression of her face because she'd never seen him laugh before.

"I could argue with you all night" he chuckled once he'd calmed down a bit.

"I'll put your answer as wrong" Caroline said drily.

"Maybe being in this horrific place may not be so trying after all" Klaus said, staring into her eyes.

Caroline felt hypnotized and felt herself want to go closer, he was like a magnet.

"So what's the next question?" Klaus asked in a husky tone.

Caroline felt like she'd returned to earth and gingerly looked at her notes. While she was doing so Klaus had a deranged smile on his face.

…

When Caroline took a break for lunch her thoughts were still on the insane English man. Everything about him was so intense. She was having lunch with Meredith who said she had some important news. Caroline was waiting for her at the cafeteria when her phone buzzed indicating a text. It was from Tyler, he was her ex-boyfriend who she found cheating on her with girl called Hayley. When Hayley broke up with him he's been trying to get back together with Caroline. The message read:

_Please call me, we need to talk. I know I messed everything up. If you only knew how sorry I am! Just call me. I'm begging you_

"Whatever"

Caroline deleted the text.

At this moment Meredith turned up looking really happy. She sat down in front of her wearing a beaming smile on her face.

"What's up?" Caroline asked.

"I'm pregnant" she practically jumped for joy.

"Well done!" Caroline smiled as she hugged her.

"Who's the father?" Caroline wondered.

Meredith looked uncomfortable for a few seconds but returned to normal so quickly it's as if it never happened.

"Just some guy" Meredith waved it away like it didn't matter, "I'm a only two months along"

"I'm going to miss you when you have to go" Caroline pouted.

Meredith laughed a beautiful laugh. Caroline just noticed her 'pregnant lady glow'.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Caroline wanted to know.

"It's way too early for that yet" she giggled.

Caroline raised her eyebrow in scepticism.

"Ok, I thought for a girl Amelia" Meredith began.

"That's a beautiful name" Caroline nodded.

"Or Michael if it's a boy" Meredith said carefully.

Something felt wrong.

"Why Michael?" Caroline asked.

"I just like it"

…

Tatia ran down the busy New York road, trying to run from the FBI. The whole street was in panic as they tried to duck out of the way. Following behind her was Bonnie running as fast as she can. A few other officers' accompanied her including Stanley.

"STOP!" Bonnie yelled but to no avail she just continued running.

She ran down an off the track alley with the FBI closing in on her. The chase continued for another 10 minutes until a huge brick wall blocked her exit. The FBI soon cached up with her with their guns pointed at her.

"Tatia Petrova! You are under arrest for feeding the FBI false information. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law" Bonnie said as she handcuffed her.

As soon as they got back to the police station she was put in the interrogation room to be questioned. Tatia looked angry at her predicament like it wasn't her fault. She showed a lot of attitude while she waited for Bennett to arrive. When Bonnie entered she rolled her eyes like she'd been waiting for hours but it was only 10 minutes.

"You said that Kol Mikaelson would be at the docks. He wasn't" Bonnie put on her interrogation face, "Instead there was a lovey picture of a clown…laughing"

"Kol always did have a sick sense of humour" was all she said.

Tatia had been Elijah's moll if you like, she'd been his girlfriend. But as soon as the empire was about to crumble she betrayed him to save herself from going to jail. A typical gold-digger, Elijah called her every name under the sun when he saw her betrayed him in his trial. Including, 'whore, liar, gold-digger, tramp…'

"Why did you give us false information?" Bonnie pressed.

"Because that bitch threatened me" Tatia snapped, looking at her long, red manicured nails.

"What bitch?" Bonnie came into eye contact with her.

Tatia didn't say anything she just looked awkwardly around the room.

"Miss Petrova!" Bonnie cried.

"It was a girl that I didn't know" Tatia snitched, "She said she was with Kol"

"What did she look like?" Bonnie asked.

"Can I have a fag; it'll help clear my head?" Tatia ignored the question.

"What did she look like?" Bonnie firmly repeated.

"Brown hair, white skin and good looking. She looked in her late twenties" Tatia shrugged.

"Didn't you catch her name?" Bonnie questioned.

"No" Tatia rolled her eyes.

"What did you threaten you with?" Bonnie asked.

"Deportation"

Tatia was from Bulgaria and the only reason she was in the country was because she's given birth to an American citizen. She also had some relatives in America who'd come over with her like her triplets, Elena and Katerina. Elena was a good citizen who was a drama critic and Katerina was in fashion.

"So can I go?" Tatia asked Bonnie with a bored expression on her face.

"No, you're still under arrest for wasting police time" Bonnie told her.

…

"Why have you never gotten married? Or kept a girlfriend?" Caroline asked Klaus in one of they're sessions.

"I'm not the relationship type" he replied in a dead panned voice, "You're not married"

"How did you know?" Caroline asked.

He nodded to her naked hand.

"No ring" he smiled smugly.

"Well observed"

Caroline felt a little freaked out by his behaviour.

"Why isn't a delicious woman like you married?" Klaus licked his lips.

Caroline felt herself blush at the comment. She knows he's just doing it to unsettle her and to catch her off guard but she's not going to let him get to her.

"This isn't about me" Caroline replied shortly.

"It's all about you" he said in a serious tone.

That made her the hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention.

…

When Caroline arrived at home Elena was baking butterfly cakes. She was a fantastic cook and Caroline smiled when the sweet, intoxicating aroma entered her nostrils. But when Caroline arrived at the kitchen Elena looked a little upset. Caroline rushed to her side to see what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked.

"It's my sister, Tatia…she's…um…been arrested" Elena sobbed.

"Aww! I'm sorry" Caroline said as she hugged her friend.

Tatia and Elena had never been close as they were like two completely different people but she was still Elena's sister and she cared for her.

"I know we hate each other's guts but…" Elena broke off sobbing.

"Come into the living room and get snug on the sofa" Caroline smiled kindly, "Then let's eat those cakes and watch some sloppy movie"

Elena chuckled at her friend's suggestion.

"Ok" Elena nodded as she left for the living room.

…

Meredith opened the door for the father of her child.

"Hello Kol" she smiled as she embraced him, "Welcome home"

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favourites. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Addicted **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. I really appriecate it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Is it true?" Kol asked as soon as the door shut.

"It's true" Meredith confirmed, "Is that why you came back?"

Kol looked tired like he hadn't slept properly for weeks. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face looked stressed. It's not the cocky Kol she was used to. Kol and Meredith were a couple before the Empire collapsed, they used to meet in secret. No one knew that Meredith was seeing the youngest Mikaelson. She didn't want to be judged because she was sure that people would instantly lose respect for her. When Kol had to disappear she'd found out that she was pregnant. But for safety reasons she couldn't contact him. Her heart leapt with happiness to see him again.

"Yes" Kol nodded, "Thanks for causing that distraction for the FBI. What did you threaten the tart with?"

"Deportation"

Kol nodded in approval.

"Clever"

"Klaus and Elijah are in custody" Meredith told him, "Klaus is actually being held where I work"

Kol looked interested in that, his eyes darkening with concern.

"How's he being treated?" Kol wondered.

"As well as you can expect, he got thirty years" Meredith said.

Kol laid down on the bed and appeared deep in thought. Meredith laid next to him and held his hand.

"You took a huge risk coming back here"

"I know" he whispered.

"The FBI aren't happy with you, a clown honestly?" Meredith lightly chuckled.

Kol chuckled with her.

"I couldn't resist"

"How have you been?"

A part of her was dreading the answer. She's been so worried about him ever since he had to flee she country.

"Alright I suppose" Kol told her, "The FBI were close to finding me anyway. That bitch Bennett has been chasing me for years"

They were silent for a while, neither spoke for neither knew what to say. But Meredith knew he was in danger as long as he stayed in America.

"You can't stay here" Meredith finally said, "It's too dangerous. they already know your back in the country"

"But what about the child?" Kol turned to her.

"I don't know what we're going to do"

Kol placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Meredith smiled.

...

It had been a week since Klaus first came to the hospital and Caroline was finding herself looking forward to they're sessions. It was her guilty pleasure which she'd never admit to. She was fascinated by how his mind operates. Caroline was strangely drawn to him, he was charming. Sometimes it was easy to forget everything he'd done. For today she wanted to focus on his siblings. They were in the usual room and he always had a smug smile for her when she entered the room.

"Good mourning Doctor Forbes" Klaus greeted in a slightly flirtatious tone.

"Good mourning" she greeted back, "How are you feeling this mourning?"

"Insane" he joked.

Inside Caroline chuckled a little but she knew better then to get too familiar with a patient. She sat down and prepared the notes and the tape recorder. She noticed he was watching her intently.

"Today we're going to focus on your siblings" Caroline told him.

"What about them?" Klaus grumbled, suddenly pissed.

Klaus, Caroline noticed he could flip his emotions quickly. He'd be charming and polite one minute and be an enraged psycho the next. At the moment he looked angry that she wanted to talk about his siblings.

"What's your relationship with them?" Caroline asked.

"I told you, rocky" Klaus said stubbornly.

"Just tell me" Caroline sighed.

"Of course sweet lady" Klaus agreed, winking mischievously.

Caroline was used to him flirting with her so she tried to ignore it. But a dark part of her enjoyed it which scared her.

"Me and Elijah have always had a...stormy relationship" Klaus began, "Everything feels like a competition between us"

Klaus looked sad like he was remembering a bad memory. It was clear that it wasn't a happy family.

"Like what?" Caroline probed.

"Over girls" he shrugged, "Jobs, skills, anything and everything. We'd always disagree"

Klaus was silent for a few moments.

"What about Kol and Rebekah?" Caroline asked.

"Me and Rebekah have always got on" Klaus smiled suddenly, "She's my only sister after all"

"And Kol?"

"Uneven" he shrugged, "Sometimes we get on and sometimes we don't"

"How does that make you feel?" Caroline wanted to know.

"Nothing" Klaus said darkly, "I feel nothing"

It was true. Sometimes she forgets his true nature. The part of him that kills, the magnet drawing her in. Klaus' expression was suddenly blank, a face that showed no emotions that he'd shown a few seconds ago. All of it was gone.

"I don't believe you" Caroline said firmly.

"Believe what you like love, you know it's true" Klaus looked at her in the eyes, "That's why you like me"

Caroline didn't say anything, she just continued on making notes. That made Klaus smile.

...

Kol was sitting on the coach while Meredith was coming in with something to eat. She couldn't help but think about the future. She didn't want her child to be born on the run. But she didn't want it to grow up without a father either. Kol was watching the news with a serious expression on his face. When she came in he turned the TV off.

"So what are we going to do?" Meredith asked.

"Come with me" Kol said suddenly.

"On the run?" Meredith looked surprised.

"You were the only thing I was thinking about when I was away" Kol pleaded.

"Where would we go?" Meredith smiled.

Kol got a map out and placed it on the coffee table.

"Where do you want to go?" Kol offered, "We can go anywhere apart from Russia"

Meredith laughed as she looked at the map. She looked long and hard at it. Where did she want to go? She'd always liked Italy.

"Rome" she smiled before she began snogging him.

"If that's where my darling wants to go" Kol breathed when they parted, "There's just one thing I need to take care of first"

Meredith snuggled into him on the sofa.

"What?"

"I need to kill Tatia" Kol said darkly.

Meredith stood up suddenly, shocked.

"Why?"

Kol stood to join her. He looked really upset and conflicted.

"He betrayed my favourite brother" Kol said passionately.

"I heard she was arrested"

Kol sighed deeply and appeared deep in thought. Meredith sat next to him waiting for Kol to speak.

"Then we bail her out and then kill her" Kol suggested.

"You can't just waltz into a police station and bail her out" Meredith pointed out.

"Please" Kol begged, "I've never asked you for anything but I'm asking for this"

"You know I'd do anything for you" Meredith stroked his face affectionately, "But what kind of excuse am I going to give for bailing out someone I've never even met?"

"Your a therapist aren't you?"

...

Caroline was walking down the hospital corridor with a tune in her head. She was walking by Klaus' cell when she heard him call out for her. She stopped dead and for a few moments she thought she must be imagining it. But he called her name once again as clear and day. She walked up to his cell to see what he wanted.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I need the toilet" he said in a dead panned voice.

"Then go in the one in your cell" Caroline stated the obvious.

"It's broken" he shrugged, "Just take me to the one at the end of the corridor.

"There are guards everywhere, you can't escape" Caroline said.

"Then it's no trouble" Klaus smiled smugly.

Caroline opened the door and led him to the loo, telling the guards what she was doing. When they reached the privacy of the toilet it was clear that Klaus didn't need the loo. He grabbed Caroline and kissed her violently. Caroline was struggling for breath. At first she fought but soon she just melted into it. It wasn't until she heard the voice of the guard outside did she think about what she was doing.

"I'm fine" she heaved.

Klaus was merely looking at her with a smug expression.

"Was it good for you?" he joked.

...

"Caroline breathe" Elena said mimicking breathing noises, "What happened?"

Elena and Caroline were sitting on the coach that evening with a tub of mini yum yums and a hot cup of tea. Caroline still couldn't believe what she's just done. She'd tongued a inmate! If her boss found out about this she was so fired AND she has to face him tomorrow. She's got another session with him.

"I made out with an inmate" Caroline told her.

Caroline couldn't tell her all the details because she wasn't supposed to talk about them outside her work. No one was even supposed to know which hospital he was at. Elena was used to Caroline being vague about her work, this is the most she's ever talked about it to her.

"Why!" Elena gasped.

"Well he made the first move" Caroline pointed out.

"But you didn't stop it?"

"No" Caroline shook her head, "I enjoyed it"

"Is this guy dangerous?"

If she only knew...

"Very"

"Then you know to be smart and stay away" Elena advised.

"Easier said then done" Caroline sighed.

...

"Agent Bennett!" Sloane cried, "Tatia Petrova has been murdered"

Bonnie was frozen to the spot while the shock was clearly showing in her face. The whole squad was silent for a few moments.

"Bad move Kol" Bonnie said under her breath.

"Dead?" Jones repeated in disbelief.

"Dead" Sloane confirmed.

...

Tatia Maria Petrova, 28 years, 6 mouths, 4 days, 7 hours and 3 seconds old had died. Her dead body lay on her expensive rug she'd imported from Berlin. If one word could sum up Tatia it would be materialistic. She loved her things from her new season clothes straight from the Paris catwalk, the her make up imported from London. Even her furniture could feed a family for a years. So yes, Tatia had many things but friends wasn't one of them. It would be safe to say that there wouldn't be many people at her funeral. So when the police looked at next of kin to contact the list was extremely low. Her eldest triplet was in Paris but her youngest, who she hasn't spoken to in years was in the city. There was only one person to contact.

Elena Petrova's doorbell rang at 7 in the evening. She got up from talking to Caroline and opened the door. Her expression dropped to see the FBI at her door. Bonnie wanted to interview her personally. She found it very suspicious that the moment Kol comes back into the country the woman who betrayed his brother turns up dead.

"Good Evening Miss Petrova" Bonnie used her sympathetic voice while showing her ID, "Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"What is this about?" Elena asked, getting worried.

"Your sister Tatia is dead" Bonnie revealed.

Elena let out a loud sob and fell to her knees in tears. Bonnie couldn't believe there was someone out there who actually cared for Tatia.

"What happened?" Elena gasped as Caroline rushed to the door to comfort her.

"She was murdered" Bonnie told her plainly.

Elena let out a fresh cry of grief as Caroline bundled her up in her arms.

"We need to ask you a few questions" Bonnie reminded her.

"Give her a moment" Caroline snapped.

Elena shook her head and bravely stood up with a puffy red face and panda eyes.

"No. I want to help" she said, her voice shaking.

"Let's go to the living room" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie followed them through the kitchen and into the living room. Caroline sat her on the sofa, giving her friend support. Bonnie was a workaholic who lived alone. She felt a sad pang inside her but she quickly hid it away like she always did.

"I'm ready" Elena nodded.

"What do you know of your sister?" Bonnie began.

"I know she fell in with the gangster, Elijah Mikaelson" Elena began, "I've never met him myself and I haven't heard from her since"

"You don't know who she talked too? Who her friends were? If she had any contact with Kol Mikaelson?"

"I don't think she had any friends" Elena shook her head, "She wasn't really the friends type. Like I said, I haven't talked to my sister since she left to be with Elijah. Everything else I've just heard on the news like her being arrested and testifying at Elijah's trial"

Elena suddenly started crying hard on Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help" Elena sobbed.

"What about your other triplet?" Bonnie wondered.

"Katerina?" Elena sniffed, "She hasn't heard from her in years anyway"

"Alright then" Bonnie smiled as she left the house.

Bonnie decided to question Elijah tomorrow.

...

Klaus was sitting in his gloomy cell thinking about a certain blonde therapist...

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Elijah was being held at the Attica Correctional Facility. A maximum security prison with many high risk prisoners. There were many famous criminals in that prison, famous for all the wrong things. Even among such an A-List cast Elijah was like royalty. He was the star guest, the infamous Elijah Mikaelson was in they're prison. The inmates avoided him like the plague; no one ever picked Elijah for a fight. For Elijah didn't like to mix with the common rabble. He could often be found reading a book in the corner. Even the guards were nice to him, he could see the fear in they're eyes. Elijah had a private cell with his own bookcase of books he had imported from his own personal collection.

He didn't get any visitors or letters. Most of his family and friends were either in prison themselves or were on the run. Every mouth at visiting time he would simply continue to read as the others went to see their loved ones. Elijah merely viewed them as peasants and not to be bothered with. So you can imagine his surprise when he not only got one visitor but he got two. The police wanted to talk to him this afternoon. Elijah assumed it was about Kol, well if it was they could forget it. He had no intention of selling out his baby brother. But apparently there was a lady waiting for him in the visiting room. His curiosity getting the better of him he decided to see this woman.

When he got there he saw the image of Tatia, the woman who betrayed him. He met Tatia when he was getting some coffee. She worked there and attended university at the same time. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. But even he could see she was shallow and materialistic but he didn't care. Elijah was actually in love with her; a love that destroyed him. It became clear that she never loved him, only his wealth. That betrayal stung him deeply. Elijah could tell that the woman waiting at his booth wasn't Tatia by the way she held herself. It wasn't full of smug confidence but of kindness, she girl looked worried. Also, the girl's make up wasn't tacky like Tatia's was. He sat down in front of her, picked up the phone and spoke.

"You're not Tatia are you?"

The woman shook her head.

"So that means you're one of her triplets" Elijah deduced.

"I'm Elena" she told him.

Elijah's eyes scanned her up and down and said:

"Nice to finally meet you"

"You too" Elena lied.

Elena felt scared by the man before her. This man who took her sister away from her and she felt so little compared to him. He was the infamous Elijah Mikaelson and who was she? A mere drama critic.

"Tatia's dead" Elena told him, "She got murdered"

His face twitched for a second like it was deciding whether to be happy or sad. Half of him felt sad for the girl he once knew (or thought he knew) and the other half was happy that she'd finally got her comeuppance.

"Who killed her?" Elijah asked.

"They think it was your brother Kol" Elena answered.

Elijah suddenly laughed, he hadn't done that for mouths.

"That sounds like Kol" he chuckled.

"So you think he did it?" Elena asked.

"I don't know" he shrugged, "it could have been anybody"

After a few moments silence he finally spoke again.

"Why are you here?" Elijah wondered, "The police could of told me about her death"

His brown eyes were boring into hers which revealed the criminal underneath.

"I want to know more about my sister" Elena told him.

"And you think I'm the man to ask?" Elijah said, confused.

"I lost contact with her when she left to be with you" Elena explained, "I know nothing about her actions since"

Elijah looked sad for her like he sympathized with her. He took a deep breath like he was going to tell her something that he didn't want to.

"Your sister doesn't deserve this" he spoke frankly, "She rarely spoke of you and when she did it wasn't words of kindness"

A tear ran crazily down her cheek. Elijah had the sudden urge to hug her but then remembered the glass screen between them.

"Dry your tears Elena" Elijah said softly, "She's not worth it. I've only known you for five minutes and you already seem like the better triplet"

Elena smiled a little at his words. The buzzer buzzed signaling the end of visiting time.

"I've got to go" Elena said as she dried her tears.

"It was lovely meeting you Elena"

…

This was what Caroline had been dreading. It was time for her appointment with Klaus. How can she go in there and pretend that nothing happened? When she entered he was looking at her with an even smugger expression than usual. He licked his lips and wiggled his eyebrows. Caroline sighed in frustration and sat down. She arranged her notes and fixed the tapes. While she was doing so Klaus was staring at her making her blush.

"I'd like to talk about Mikael today" Caroline said, ignoring her make out partner.

"And I'd like to talk about that ravishing top your wearing" Klaus smiled.

"Stay focused" she barked at him.

Klaus nodded reluctantly before Caroline began.

"What was your relationship like with your step father?" Caroline asked.

"He saw me as nothing more than a painful reminder of my mother's betrayal" Klaus answered honestly.

Shockingly honest!

"How did that feel?"

"It hurt…deeply" he revealed, "When Finn had disappointed him and when Elijah refused to take charge he actually wanted Kol to take over. Even though he is far younger than me and doesn't have a head of business. Elijah made him see sense but he did so reluctantly"

There was bitterness in his tone like it hurt him still. For the first time Caroline felt sympathetic to him. For a strange moment she wanted to kiss him again but she remembered that the cameras were up.

"You didn't have to tell me that"

"I'm not going to lie to you" Klaus promised.

…

"Tatia Petrova is dead" Bonnie told Elijah in the private visiting cell.

Elijah didn't look surprised.

"I know" he nodded.

"How?" Stewart butted in.

"Elena told me this morning" Elijah explained.

"She visited you?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"The poor girl wanted to know more about her dead sister" Elijah sighed, "It's amazing how two people who look so alike can be so different"

If Bonnie wasn't mistaken she could detect admiration in his voice.

"Do you think Kol killed her?" Bonnie questioned.

All the kindness vanished from Elijah's eyes at that question. He looked at her like she was a parasite.

"No, of course not" Elijah lied, "My brother wouldn't risk it"

He could see that Agent Bennett clearly didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he snarled.

"Then who do you think might of done it?" Bonnie asked instead.

"No idea" Elijah said stubbornly.

…

"It's all over the news" Meredith told Kol when she came back from work.

"Tatia's murder?"

Meredith nodded. Kol was sitting down in the kitchen reading a newspaper. They'd decided to move tomorrow as the police could track who bailed Tatia out. Meredith knew there was no going back. She was a criminal too now she'd committed accessory to murder. But she didn't regret a single second of it. In fact it's been the happiest she's been for mouths.

"Yeah, a cop friend told me that the authories think it's you" Meredith told him.

"Well good luck proving it" Kol snorted.

"The FBI cop that sometimes comes to visit a few inmates told me that they questioned Elijah" Meredith said as she unpacked the food.

"Elijah?" Kol said, "Bloody vultures" 

"He didn't say anything though"

"Well what else did they expect" Kol moaned.

When Meredith was finished she started to make dinner. She couldn't take everything in her apartment due to her now being on the run. So she only packed some of her clothes and her mother's bracelet which she was wearing. Her passport wasn't needed and neither was everything else.

"That foul woman, Bennett really needs to get laid" Kol joked.

Meredith laughed with him as she set the oven. As if on cue Bennett appeared on the news. She was at outside the scene of the crime, Tatia's apartment. She was talking to another officer.

"Can you turn it up?" Kol asked.

"Sure" Meredith smiled as she turned up the volume.

"_Tatia Petrova has been murdered in her apartment. The ex-girlfriend of the infamous gangster Elijah Mikaelson…"_

"You didn't leave any evidence did you?" Meredith wondered.

"Nope" Kol smiled.

"_The FBI seems to be handling this case due to its connection to the Mikaelson family_"

"Were there any witness'?" Meredith remembered.

"I don't think so" Kol answered in more uncertain tone, "She did scream a little bit but no one came to the door"

"How many people live on her floor?" Meredith asked.

"Just her" Kol told her.

"We need to leave by tomorrow morning"

…

Elena crossed yet another name out on her notepad. It was the list of potential guests for her sister's funeral but she was getting nowhere. The only people coming so far are her, Caroline for support, Tatia's waiter who had a crush on her and the priest. She just had one more guest to try, her sister Katerina. She took out her phone and dialed her number.

"What is it Elena?" Katerina asked without saying hello.

"I need to tell you something and this may be a huge shock" Elena began.

"You're pregnant?" Katerina guessed.

"No"

"On drugs?"

"No"

"Gay?"

Elena let out a sigh of frustration.

"Tatia's dead" Elena blurted out.

Katerina didn't respond right away there was just silence down her end as if she was processing this information.

"How?" he voice was faint.

"She was murdered" Elena told her.

"By who?" Katerina asked.

"They're investigating it now" Elena said, "They've just released her body for burial"

"Oh" was all she said.

"So are you flying over for the funeral?" Elena asked in a hopeful tone.

"Um…no" Katerina declined.

Elena felt a deep pool of disappointment in a her stomach. She almost cried at her sister's answer.

"It's just we weren't very close and I haven't seen her in years so I don't think they'd be much point" Katerina tried explaining, "Sorry E"

"But she's your-"

She disconnected.

"-Sister" Elena finished.

…

"And how does that make you feel?" Caroline asked.

They were in the usual room and today's topic was the Mikaelson black sheep. His brother Finn was the eldest and was due to takeover the business. But betrayed his family by joining the home office. It was a deep embarresment for the family.

"I don't care" he shrugged.

"Then what do you care about?" Caroline wondered.

"I care about you"

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your favs, reviews and follows**

**PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Bonnie entered her apartment at 3 in the morning. It was a small flat which suites the kind of person who doesn't spend a lot of time there. There were a few photos of her family on the mantelpiece with a picture of a sunflower that her grandmother gave her. The décor was gloomy, all browns and blues and the curtains were firmly shut. She took off her jacket and boots and then made her way to her answering machine. Bonnie had two messages only, one from the plumber and the second from the station. It was recent so they must have called her just before she arrived. Bonnie sighed, needing her sleep but she played the message anyway:

"_Apparently a Dr Fell bailed Tatia out of jail only hours before her death. And you'll never guess, she works at the hospital that Klaus has been admitted too. She also fits the description that Tatia gave us. So can you come back in, in a few hours? Thank you" _

Bonnie let out a sigh of frustration, trying to remember the last time she had a lay in. A few hours later she was at the station, desperately needing coffee. The whole team was there listening to what she had to say.

"Thank you for coming in so early" Bonnie began, "But we may have just found a lead to Kol. A Dr Meredith Fell bailed Tatia out of prison just before she was murdered. Before her death she told us that she had been threatened by a woman, white with brown hair and who was in her late twenties. This fits Fell's description but she also apparently said that she was with Kol. So it seems that she caused the distraction to get Kol back into the country. She has also disappeared"

"So what are we going to do?" Jones asked.

"You and Sloane will scope out Meredith apartment, talk to her neighbours, collect evidence etc. Stewart, you will talk to your Mikaelson informants and see if they know if Kol had a relationship with this girl. Stanley, I want you to research her background, partially the last few weeks. If she's been housing Kol then she'd be spending for two. Look at her bank details, shopping receipts and the like. Me and Richards will scope out her workplace, talk to her colleges and to Kol's brother. See if he knows about a Meredith" Bonnie ordered.

The squad nodded and got up to do they're tasks. Bonnie felt excited that they finally had a solid lead. It all hanged of finding this Meredith girl. She hadn't been to work for two days so she might have gone on the run with him. Bennett is surprised that Kol cares about someone other than himself. Criminals can surprise you it seems. Bonnie knew St James' well because a lot of criminals she's locked up have ended up there including Klaus who she captured a few months ago.

Doctor Saltzman was waiting for her in his office. He was an old college so she greeted him warmly before she sat down.

"I need to talk to you about Meredith Fell" Bonnie asked, getting straight into it.

"What about her?"

"She's been missing for a few days hasn't she?" Bonnie observed.

"Has something happened to her?" Alaric panicked.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I won't go into details but I do need to ask you, your staff and Klaus Mikaelson a few questions" the Agent replied.

"Ok that's fine" Alaric agreed, "So what did you want to know?"

"First of all just tell me about Meredith Fell"

Alaric looked like he wanted details but thought better of it. He actually had a crush of Meredith but never asked her out because she worked for him. If she was in trouble then he wanted to know. But Agent Bennett didn't like to be messed with so he sighed in annoyance and answered her questions.

"She's been working with me for a few years now" Alaric began, "She's very good at her job. Got a PHD and she's pregnant"

Bonnie hung on the word 'pregnant' and suddenly everything started fitting into place. This is if Kol is the father of her child.

"Who's the father" Bonnie demanded.

"She didn't say" Alaric answered, "She just said it was some bloke she couldn't remember"

"How far along is she?"

"Two and half mouths" Alaric told her.

Yes this was it!

Everything made sense now! This must be why Kol came back to America, to be with his child. He must have found out through someone and wanted to come back. The only question left was did Meredith only sleep with Kol once or did they have a proper relationship?

"Was Meredith dating anyone?" Bonnie asked.

"No" he shook his head, "Although we thought she might have had one because a couple of months ago she'd spend ages on the phone. She sounded like she was flirting or something like that. She'd blush sometimes and say that there were people in the room. Meredith also started wearing perfume and she started putting on makeup"

"Did you ask about this man?" Bonnie snapped.

"I didn't think it was my business" Alaric disappointed, "After a few mouths she stopped doing all that and looked quite miserable so I assumed he dumped her"

"When was this?" Bonnie questioned.

"About March time"

That was when the empire collapsed.

An explosion went off in Bonnie's brain. It was more than just sleeping together, they were in a relationship. It was obvious why she didn't tell anyone about him. Meredith must of scared of people's reactions when they discovered that she'd become a gangsters moll and not just any gangster moll at that. She had to talk to Klaus and see if he knew who his brother was dating. Bonnie felt excited that this investigation was finally getting somewhere.

…

"Before you go into therapy we have to ask you a few questions" Bonnie announced.

Klaus was restrained in his cell as Bonnie entered with a few guards. She hoped Klaus would give her the information she needed.

"What questions" Klaus spat.

"About Kol"

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Haven't you caught that little shit yet?" he snapped.

"Not yet but you could help us" Bonnie said.

Klaus looked like he was thinking it over. Properly what he can get out of it. He wasn't as noble as Elijah was when it came down to family. He hated Kol so he'd happily sell him out.

"What do I get out of it?" Klaus asked the predictable question.

"Do you want to make it 50 years?"

"Fine" Klaus shrugged.

"Was your brother, Kol in a relationship before the Empire collapsed?" the Agent inquired.

"He was sneaking off to some woman of his for a couple of mouths" Klaus told her, "Why?"

"What do you know about this woman?" Bonnie pressed.

"He said she was the best s-" Klaus grinned.

"Sensible answers!" Bonnie demanded.

"Kol was always checking the time for his date with this girl. He cleaned himself up and wore smart clothes. Kol made obscene phone calls to this woman. Using dirty language if you get the gist"

Bonnie felt disappointed.

"That's it?"

"He didn't want us to meet her" Klaus shrugged.

She could see why.

…

It was midday and Caroline was preparing her notes for their afternoon session. She saw people in suits asking the staff questions. With her curiosity peaked she got up and made her way over. The Agent from the other night was there looking focused. As soon as she saw her she made her way over.

"You were friends with Meredith Fell weren't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes" Caroline answered, "What's happened?"

"We just need to ask you a few questions" Bonnie said, vaguely.

Caroline nodded stiffly in agreement and then followed her to a private room. Bonnie hoped she'd have more valuable information on this girl.

"Has Dr Fell been dating anyone over the last six months?" Bonnie inquired.

"Not at the moment" Caroline told her, "But I think she did a few months ago but she didn't talk about him. Her whole mood changed she wore make up and she always seemed so happy. When I asked if she's got a boyfriend she'd just change the subject"

Nothing new then…

"She was pregnant and she talked about naming it Mikael" Caroline said fondly.

Mikael?

"Why Mikael?" Bonnie pressed.

"I asked her that but she just looked uncomfortable and said that she liked the name" Caroline shrugged.

Bonnie got out a pad and pen and jotted down what she's learnt:

_1. Meredith got pregnant before the Empire fell_

_2. Meredith wouldn't talk to anyone about her boyfriend- out of shame? _

_3. Kol and Meredith were giving each other slushy phone calls-check phone records_

_4. He didn't tell his family about her either_

_5. Came back because she's pregnant? _

_6. Wanted to name the child Mikael (It's potential grandfather) _

_7. Meredith bailed Tatia out even though she's never met the girl_

Happy with her notes she left Caroline so she could go to her session. At that moment her phone rang delivering some harsh news.

…

"Sorry I'm late" Caroline apologised.

"Police interviews can be tedious" he shrugged.

She sat down on the table and began to sort her notes. While she was doing this the lights suddenly went out. The electric door sealed shut and all the power was switched off. Caroline suddenly got a phone call from her boss.

"Don't worry the powers just down. Wait it out" and with that he hung up.

She was trapped in a small room with one of the most dangerous men on earth. Now would be the time to panic. Klaus's blank expression suddenly became a twisted smile. Caroline got out of her seat and backed into the wall. Klaus stood up and approached her.

"There's no need to be frightened" Klaus said smugly, "I'm not going to hurt you"

He went straight up to her and stroked her cheek. Pleased she didn't fight back he suddenly kissed her again with the same violence as she last time. Caroline wasn't complaining all the rational thoughts had gone out of her head. He pulled her towards the table and shoved all the notes to the floor. Klaus placed her on the table her continued on the assault of her lips. But before things could get really interesting the lights came back on. They both jumped off the table and Caroline hurriedly picked up her notes before the camera came back on. Alaric entered the room looking worried.

"Are you OK, the powers back on now" he told them.

"I'm fine" Caroline breathed, still feeling a bit disoriented.

…

Meredith's apartment was on fire with all the evidence that Bonnie was hoping for was melting away. The billowing smoke rose up in the warm afternoon air. The whole building had been evacuated, six people were injured but luckily no one was dead. Bonnie stood at the side lines letting the fire crew handle it. They must have set fire to it before leaving. Shit! Jones and Sloane were standing anxiously behind her waiting for orders.

"Jones, I want you stay here and look at the wreck" Bonnie ordered, "And Sloane I want you to check Meredith's phone records from the last six mouths"

They nodded and set about on their individual tasks. Later on Bonnie had all of them gathered around the table like this morning. The team were sat around her waiting to show her what they've discovered.

"Meredith's food bill has doubled since Kol back into the country" Stanley informed, "There's nothing weird about her background except from the huge sum of money that entered her account in late February. Around her birthday"

"Money?"

Stanley smiled like a cat with a mouse.

"Money that came from Kol's old account before it was deleted when the Empire fell" Stanley revealed, "A pricy sum of 100,000"

"That's an official link we've got hard evidence that they had a relationship" Bonnie smiled, "Well done"

…

Elena was sitting at home reading the latest Philippa Gregory book when the post arrived. She got up and made her way to the door spotting the envelopes on the doormats. Elena picked them up and looked through them as she headed back to the sofa. There were a couple of bills, a letter about being eco-friendly and a letter with a prison crest on it. It was the same prison that Elijah was being kept prisoner. It had a loud, red 'approved' stamped on it. Elena opened it up to find it a hand written letter.

_Dear Elena,_

_It was a joy meeting you the other day. I haven't stopped think about you and your kind nature. You don't meet many compassionate souls such as yours and it was a rare privilege. I spend all my days inside this gloomy prison, isolated from the outside world in my lonely cell. I'm sure I deserve to be put in here for my past crimes. Although, since I've been here I've started to be repentant. I often find myself thinking of what my life would be like if I wasn't raised in crime. Who and what would I be? You remind me of qualities I have desired for myself. It would mean a lot to me if you could write to me occasionally. I will understand if you don't want to be mixed up with my sort. I will not blame you or hold a grudge if you refuse me. But I desperately hope you don't._

_Always and Forever,_

_Elijah _

Elena reread the letter several times. She couldn't believe it. Elijah Mikaelson wanted her to write to him. It felt insane! But did she want him to write to her? Maybe she did. It couldn't hurt and he was in prison.

Why not?

…

Klaus and Caroline were in their usual session. Caroline's tone towards him had changed. It was friendlier and familiar which Klaus enjoyed. She spoke to him like a friend or what he imagined a friend would be like. Klaus enjoyed his sessions with her it made the whole gloomy hospital so much brighter. He relived the power cut moment again and again in his head and he was sure she did as well.

Suddenly the door burst open and five men with guns came flooding in. Once the room was secure Klaus' sister Rebekah Mikaelson entered the room wearing a smug expression.

"Did you really think I'd leave you here darling brother?" Rebekah raised her eyebrow mockingly.

Some of the men undid Klaus' restrains while the others forced Caroline to her feet and kept her still.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you" Klaus chuckled.

"Let's go" Rebekah smiled.

"Wait a minute" Klaus said.

He went over to Caroline and pulled her too him.

"She's coming with us"

**Please Review**

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favourites. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

There is an old abandoned house hidden deep in the woods, miles away from New York. The only people who went there were either, lost, insane or in this case running from the authorities. This house in particular has been used as a safe house for over thirty years. It was abandoned in the early 80's. It's been used by the mafia, drug lords, serial killers and many others who needed to hide from the law. This time it was being used by the Mikaelson family.

Rebekah had spent the last six mouths going from safe house to safe house to stay clear of the FBI. Since she was only second on they're stupid most wanted list. They're main focus had been on Klaus and then Elijah and now Kol. But Rebekah knew that when they caught Kol she would be the main priority. So half out of love and half out of selfishness she rescued a bigger problem then her and Kol put together.

Caroline had been bound and gagged and she was currently in the back of the Mikaelson's van. With 15 big strong men with guns sitting around her. It would be an understatement to say she felt threatened. She couldn't believe her luck and she couldn't believe she's been so stupid as to get close to that lunatic in the car in front. Why was he taking her? Was he going to get revenge?

"Why did you take the girl?" Rebekah asked.

They were in the backseats of a tinted car while one of Rebekah's minions drove the car.

"I need her" Klaus answered.

"For what?" Rebekah pressed.

"Mind your own business little sister" Klaus warned.

"I thought you'd be more thankful" Rebekah retorted.

"Don't let it go to your head" Klaus replied, harshly.

They drove on in silence for a while before Rebekah spoke again.

"Kol's meeting us at the house" she told him, "Did you hear? He got his girlfriend pregnant"

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Kol" Klaus muttered sarcastically, "That's just the man we need to keep a low profile"

"I know you two have issues but we're a family" Rebekah snapped emotionally, "I spoke to him on the phone and he promised to behave, he going to be a father soon after all"

Klaus just laughed.

"That poor child"

"Don't make me regret saving you" Rebekah said sternly, "Are you going to be civil or not?"

"Fine" Klaus shrugged.

...

"WHAT!" Bonnie cried when she heard the news.

She was at St James' hospital and Dr Saltzman had just called her in with an emergency. Bonnie looked livid and the Doctor was quite scared.

"They burst in" he spluttered, "Overcame the tech and the guards and took him" 

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECURE FECILITY!" Bonnie yelled, "IT IS YOUR JOB TO MAKE SURE THEY DON'T ESCAPE!"

"There's one more thing" Alaric said.

"WHAT!"

"They kidnapped Dr Forbes"

"Oh shit" Bonnie hissed.

She brought out her phone and called the station.

"We've got a problem, Klaus has escaped" Bonnie said in a bitter tone, "By his sister Rebekah...and they've kidnapped a doctor...I agree...It's time to bring out the big guns"

...

Klaus shoved Caroline into the wine cellar where there was a bed and no windows.

"What are you doing you freak!" Caroline snarled.

"You'll be well looked after" Klaus promised softly, "I'm sorry about the cellar but I can't trust you not to run yet"

Caroline spat in his eyes.

"I'll see in you in a few hours" Klaus ignored the insult and walked away.

When he got into the living room he saw Kol on the sofa with some girl who must be the mother-to-be. Kol's expression hardened when he came into the room. They hadn't seen each other for a long time. But there was no hug and no relief just tension.

"Hello brother" Kol said coldly.

"Kol" Klaus nodded.

Kol drew Meredith closer to him as of protecting her.

"How have you been?" Kol began.

"Fine, you?" Klaus responded.

"Ok" Kol shrugged.

It was Rebekah's turn to roll her eyes. Bloody men and they're testosterone!

"Aren't you going to introduce us" Klaus motioned to the woman in front of him.

"Klaus, this is Meredith, Meredith, you know who this is" Kol said tightly.

Meredith looked really uncomfortable, looking from brother to brother.

"Enough!" Rebekah cried, "We have to figure out our next move"

"Aren't we missing Elijah" Kol pointed out.

Klaus tutted nosily and began shaking his head like Kol was a fool.

"He's in a high security prison and he's the most dangerous prisoner in there!" Klaus explained, "It's too much of a risk"

"So we're just going to leave him there while we fly off to Spain, is that it?" Kol shouted, "You've always wanted to get rid of him haven't you!"

Klaus blundered forwards and shoved Kol into the wall. Kol punched Klaus in the face making him stumbled back. Klaus punched him back and Kol shoved him onto the floor. Rebekah joined the fray and tried to part them with Meredith helping out.

"Stop it!" Meredith yelled.

When they parted both Kol and Klaus had bruises and bloody noses. They were giving each other daggers as they skulked away.

"You know I'm right" Klaus cried, "Saving Elijah is hopeless and impossible"

"I'm not leaving without him" Kol spat.

"One of our sources has told us that Elijah is being moved to a much more secure location which is one of the most secure in the world and they'll be tightening the security on him because I escaped!" Klaus yelled back, "How on earth would we free him!"

"I have an idea but it's crazy and very dangerous" Meredith suddenly spoke.

All eyes were on her, Klaus' was filled with annoyance, Kol's with hope and Rebekah's with surprise.

"Elijah's being moved right?" Meredith began, "That means he will be vulnerable but only for a few hours. Now, there will obviously be heavy security on him so we've got to play it smart. Now this is the crazy bit"

"Can we learn the route the truck will take?" she asked.

"We've got a spy inside the FBI" Klaus confirmed.

"Can we get a lot of explosives?" Meredith asked again.

Rebekah frowned at the question.

"Yes"

"Ok, here's the plan"

...

Elijah sat the cafeteria and ate his dinner. For a guy who'd spent a lifetime eating from the finest restaurants it was a huge come down. The other prisoners didn't seem to mind as they quickly eat they're almost burnt lasagne. '_Peasants_' Elijah thought as he started reading the reply from Elena. He opened up the letter with anticipation and read it's contents:

_Dear Elijah,_

_Thank you for your letter it gave me more surprise and joy then you could imagine. I am flattered by your kind words and your confidence in me. I would gladly write to you Elijah and thank you for asking me. There is only one thing that is bothering me. My friend and roommate, Caroline who was your brother's therapist has disappeared. They're saying Klaus took her. I know you had no involvement so I'm not blaming you. I hope she will be home soon and the FBI are bombarding me with questions. I hope to see you soon and don't give up hope. You never know what the future night hold._

_From, _

_Elena_

Elijah felt happy that he finally had someone communicate with, he was getting lonely. He felt sorry for the poor girl that Klaus had kidnapped as they never end well. Suddenly four guards interrupted his thoughts by dragging him to his cell. When they arrived the prison Governor was there. A middle aged balding man with a pure white moustache.

"Your being moved" he told him, "To a more secure location" 

Elijah had a feeling Klaus' little jail break would effect him in a bad way. They must think that his family would want to save him. Elijah didn't think for a moment that Klaus would risk it but he had a feeling Kol and Rebekah would.

...

Klaus entered Caroline's cell and placed her dinner in front of her. It was the best he could find in that miserable house. She stared at it and then looked away. Caroline had been left in the cell for hours on end. He felt a little guilty which was a new emotion for him.

"You need to eat something" he advised.

"What's going to happen to me?" Caroline asked, ignoring the food.

"You'll be coming with us" he answered, "You'll be out of the country"

Caroline looked at him like he'd just grown a second head.

"Why am I here?" Caroline desperately wanted to know.

"Because I am not prepared to let you go. I've begun to rely on you and I need you with me" Klaus explained.

"Your insane" Caroline said simply, "You can't lock me up forever"

"Yes I can!" Klaus said stubbornly.

...

The Mikaelson Squad were sat down in the main room. They'd just suffered a serious blow but Bonnie looked happy for the first time since Klaus escaped. They were mystified by this, it meant that Bennett has a plan. Stanley anxiously put his phone away, Jones took her headphones out and Richards put his book down. Bonnie stood in front of them all of them were waiting to hear what she had to say.

"I am adding someone to the team" Bonnie began, "A man who knows the Mikaelson's better then anyone else. A man who the British authorities have kindly lent us. May I present Chief Inspector Finn Mikaelson"

Finn entered the room at a royal pace. He had a 'no nonsense' demeanour about him. Finn was wearing a suit which reminded some of them of Elijah. His facial features could be compared to both Kol and Elijah. The brown hair, brown eyes, good looking and with a English accent. But he looked like a decent guy there was no maliciousness or cruelty in his eyes.

"Welcome to the team" Bonnie smiled.

Finn walked to the front of the room and looked at them all with a critical eye. The whole room was silent for a few seconds as Finn scanned them. It fell on each and everyone of them. They rested the most on Stanley who was squirming under his gaze. Finn didn't say anything he just walked up to him and stared at him some more.

"He's a spy" he finally said.

"What!" Bonnie cried.

"That's crazy" Stanley spat.

"Give me your phone" Finn ordered simply.

"This is stupid, I'm giving you my-" he began.

"Give it to him" Bonnie insisted.

Stanley reluctantly gave Finn his phone. He pushed the last call button and waited for it to answer. Suddenly he heard his brother on the other line.

"What is it Stanley?"

"Hello Klaus" Finn sneered.

There was an eerie silence on the other end. Finn smiled at little.

"Finn" came a ghost of a voice.

"I will find you" he threatened in calm but dominating tone, "That I promise you brother".

The phone rapidly disconnected. Bonnie came over looking confused.

"Why didn't you trace to phone call?" Bonnie demanded.

"Because my brother isn't that stupid he would of put a non tracking device on his phone" Finn answered dryly, "Are you going to arrest the traitor or not?" 

All of the team were impressed apart from Stanley who got arrested and thrown into the cells. Bonnie couldn't believe she had a traitor right under her nose and she had no idea, she felt like such a fool but Finn noticed it minutes after he entered the room.

"Let's get to work" Finn said, taking control.

...

Meredith sneaked Caroline some sandwiches from the kitchen. She walked into the cellar and sat in front of her. Caroline looked at her very surprised and confused at what her friend was doing.

"Meredith?" Caroline gasped in disbelief.

"Hello Caroline" Meredith said placing the plate on the side.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

"I'm dating Kol" Meredith told her.

Caroline looked like she didn't believe her for a second but then she placed it all together. That's why the police were asking questions about her.

"Are you insane!" Caroline yelled, "I thought you had better judgement then that. Why didn't you tell me?"

Meredith looked a little hurt by her words this was exactly what she thought her reaction would be.

"Because I knew you'd react like this" Meredith snapped, "You wouldn't understand"

Something just occurred to Caroline.

"Is he the father?" Caroline asked in shock.

Meredith just nodded.

"What's wrong with you!" Caroline cried, "He's a bad guy, he's killed and tortured and done who knows what. How can you be with someone like that?"

"Your such a hypocrite!" Meredith shouted, "I know you almost had sex with Klaus"

Caroline looked caught out not knowing what to say. Meredith raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"That was different" she point out lamely.

"How?"

"It-" Caroline thought of an excuse but found none, "It just is"

Meredith snorted in disbelief and made to go out.

"What are you just going to leave me here?" Caroline pleaded.

"I can't let you go" Meredith said with a sympathetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry"

With that she left her all alone.

...

"Finn's back!" Rebekah gasped.

They were all in the living room after Klaus had that call from they're long, lost sibling.

"Can't be!" Kol cried.

"I heard him myself" Klaus spat.

"You know what he's like" Kol moaned, "He won't stop until he's caught us"

"I KNOW!" Klaus exploded.

"We need to rescue Elijah, fast and get out of the country" Rebekah panicked, "We've already got arrangements to go to Prague"

...

Elijah was in a prisoners truck surrounded by heavy guards. Suddenly the guard next to him got up and shot the other guards in the truck and put a gas mask on his and his own face. A toxic gas filled the air killing the security. The driver suddenly stopped and Elijah heard the man being attacked. The door swung open and revealed Elena Petrova. Elijah's eyes widened with shock. She looked like some sort of assassin.

"What's going on!" Elijah demanded.

"I couldn't leave you to rot now could I?" Elena smiled.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry I'm one of the good guys" Elena explained as she undid his restraints.

"Who do you work for?"

**Thank You once again for all the reviews, favs and follows it really means a lot to me! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Elena Yana Petrova was the youngest triplet of Amara and Silas Petrova. She was born in the small town in Bulgaria. Her father had been a doctor so he was very wealthy although he was having an affair with a girl named Tessa. Silas was a gambling man who loved to win and hated to lose. Her mother was a quiet soul who mostly kept to herself. Everyone used to say that she looked just like her mother when she was young.

Elena never told anybody why she came to America. Even her friend Caroline didn't know. She just thought that Elena came to America for work. This was not true. She'd come for revenge. On the night of the 18th of October 2002 when she was just 16 years old her parents were murdered. Tatia and Katerina were with friends while Elena wanted to drop by the house to get her phone. When she neared her house she heard screaming coming from inside it. She rushed to the door and banged it open.

It was the most horrific sight she'd ever seen. Her mother's brains were on the floor while the rest of her body was lifeless on the floor with blood everywhere. Elena's father was stuck to the wall with a hunting axe through his head. Blood was spattered all over the walls. The stench was unbearable almost chocking her. There was a man standing in the room with blood all over him. He was carrying a gun and he looked like some sort of savage.

He was a young man of only 18 but she recognised him. He was that gangster's son, his name was Klaus. He looked completely cold like he'd done nothing wrong. When he saw Elena a wolfish grin spread across his features. He raised his gun and pointed it at her but he didn't kill her he just laughed a twisted laugh.

"You'll be no trouble" he chuckled, "My orders are to kill these people only"

With that he left the house leaving Elena to collapse with grief. There and then she swore revenge on the man who killed her parents. That's when her government took a special interest in her. She knew her mission: Kill Klaus.

"Come on" Elena urged putting him in her tinted car.

Once they'd moved her men had stared clearing up the evidence. As they gathered speed Elijah's curiosity grew.

"Who are you?" Elijah repeated.

"Elena Petrova" she answered simply.

"Who do you work for?" Elijah demanded.

"Bulgarian Government" Elena answered honestly.

"Why does the Bulgarian Government want me?" Elijah asked.

"They don't" Elena said, "I'm just doing you a favour"

Elijah became more confused.

"Tell me everything" Elijah said.

…

When Kol, Rebekah and Klaus got back from rescuing Elijah they came back empty handed. Klaus looked enraged; Rebekah looked worried while Kol looked confused. Meredith was reading the newspaper when they came in. She could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"WE GO ALL THAT WAY JUST TO SAVE HIS ARSE! Klaus roared, "TO FIND HE'S ALREADY BEEN BLOODY RESCUSED!"

He slammed the shovel into the corner of the room and left to cool down. Kol bounded up to Meredith for support while Rebekah went to go and get something to eat.

"Do you know who rescued him?" Meredith asked Kol.

"No" he shook his head, "They did it further up the road than us so they got there first"

"Are you Ok?"

Kol sat on the sofa with her before she curled up to him. He really didn't know how he got this lucky. Kol was a terrible person and not a stretch to say 'evil'. He knew what he was and wasn't ashamed of it. Kol didn't know what a nice girl like Meredith saw in him. She was the charitable type and she's so full of light. All he knows is that he must have done something right in a part life to get someone like her. Suddenly a wonderful idea occurred to him.

"Marry me"

Meredith looked confused for a second. She spun around to face him with a smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" Meredith beamed.

"Yeah" Kol nodded.

"Ok then" Meredith agreed with enthusiasm.

…

Klaus entered Caroline's cell hoping to calm him down. He knew it was a bad idea to rescue Elijah and they've wasted valuable time. Klaus decided that with or without his siblings he was leaving to country tomorrow. He wasn't going back to the funny farm just for Elijah. One thing he knew was that Caroline was coming with him. He didn't care if she had to be bound and gagged he need her wherever he was going.

"There's been a change of plans" Klaus announced to her.

Caroline had been sitting on the bed reading a newspaper that Klaus had snuck her. She looked bored but oddly peaceful. When he entered she looked up at him as if to say 'what now?'.

"We're leaving tomorrow at first light" Klaus finished.

She merely nodded and got back to her newspaper. Reading a story about a fat cat called 'meatball'. He supressed a giggle and left her to it.

…

"So let me get this straight" Bonnie seethed to Elijah's former prison governor, "Elijah escaped because YOU didn't put enough security on him while he was travelling. So it's ALL your fault?"

Before the man could respond Bonnie sent an irritated wave his way. He got up looking ashamed and left the office. Finn had been suspiciously quiet since he'd heard of his brother's escape. He was just sitting on his chair, obviously deep in thought.

"We're going to be a laughing stock!" Bonnie cried, "Its bad one escaped but two? The press are going to love this"

"Take me to the scene of the crime" Finn suddenly said.

..

"Klaus killed your parents?" Elijah gasped.

They'd been driving for hours and had ditched their vehicle twice. Elena went into depth about what happened to her. Elijah was completely silent while Elena finished her story.

"Yes" Elena nodded.

"Then why are you helping me?" Elijah asked, confused.

"Once I saw you weren't like your brother at all I wanted to help" Elena explained.

"So what happens now?"

"My objective is still to kill Klaus" Elena told him, "But I convinced them to give you a free pass to Bulgaria"

Elijah was touched by her kindness. He wasn't used to it given his background.

"Thank you" was all he said.

…

Klaus had started packing his stuff up, he already had the travel arrangements ready. He was bound for Prague and Caroline was going with him. Kol entered his room looking angry. Klaus just rolled his eyes not in the mood for his brother's drama.

"What is it Kol?"

"You're leaving?" Kol snapped in a disapproving tone.

"In case you haven't noticed our stupid plan to rescue Elijah hasn't worked so I say we need to scram before the police find us" Klaus reminded him sarcastically.

"We need to find Elijah! He could be with anybody" Kol argued.

"If you want to stay here on a pointless mission to find Elijah and get caught then be my guest. But those with a brain are leaving!" Klaus shouted back while he was zipping his suitcase.

"Still thinking about none but you" Kol snarled.

"You know it's true" Klaus spat.

"Well I'm better at running from the police then you" Kol snorted, "They never caught me"

Klaus took his suitcase and faced his brother.

"That's because you left the country" Klaus retorted before he left the room.

Kol rolled his eyes and followed him down the stairs when they reached the living room Klaus put down his suitcase and headed for Caroline. Rebekah got up from the sofa and approached Kol.

"What's going on?" Rebekah wondered.

"Klaus is leaving" Kol told her with disgust.

"He's what!" she instantly became enraged.

Klaus came back with Caroline in toe and he then headed for the suitcase but Kol and Rebekah blocked his path.

"I thought we decided to stick together" Rebekah pointed out.

"Things change little sister now get out of my way" Klaus ordered.

"We can't just leave Elijah" Rebekah pointed out.

"Yes we can" Klaus shrugged.

And with that he left his siblings alone.

...

Elena led Elijah into her home. It was weird for Elijah to be in real world since he escaped. It wasn't like the fancy houses he's had before but it was certainly better then a grotty cell. He never thought he'd be free again. Elena took off her coat and turned to him.

"Do you want something to eat?" Elena asked.

"Do you cook?" Elijah wondered.

"Enough to get by" Elena shrugged.

"Then let me make you something" Elijah suggested, "It's the least I can do"

Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Can you cook?" Elena chuckled.

"I'm not all guns and violence" Elijah joked.

Elena let out a giggle.

"Then be my guest" Elena motioned to the kitchen.

Elena sat down to watch him cook and to her surprise he was very skilled. It was usually Caroline that did the cooking. Thinking of her friend she suddenly felt sad. She was very worried about her. Caroline was properly dead already.

"Can you do me one favour?" Elena suddenly asked.

"What is it?"

"Klaus has my friend Caroline, is there anything you can do?" Elena pleaded.

"I'm guessing your phone's got one of those anti tracking devices?" Elijah guessed.

"Yeah" Elena nodded.

Elijah picked up Elena's phone and began to dial.

"How do you know his number?" 

"We have an emrgency number in case we need to contact each other" Elijah told her.

The phone finally clicked in and he heard Kol's voice from the other end.

"Who is this?"

"It's Elijah"

Kol was silent for a few moments but that didn't last long.

"ELIJAH! Where are you? Are you Ok? I've been so worried. We tried to rescuse you but you weren't there. Wait" he could hear Kol yell in another direction, "REBEKAH ELIJAH'S ON THE PHONE!"

Elijah smiled at hearing his little brother's voice. He missed he family so much. Elena was watching him with interest as she stirred her coffee.

"I'm Ok" Elijah assured him.

He heard what sounded like footsteps running down a staircase. Suddenly he heard his sister's voice.

"Elijah!" Rebekah gasped.

"Hello sister" Elijah beamed.

There was someone missing.

"Where's Klaus?" Elijah frowned.

There was an awkard silence.

"He said he didn't want to wait for you" Kol explained, "He left a couple of hours ago"

Elijah couldn't help but feel a little hurt by his brother's actions. Elena mouthed 'Caroline' to him, dragging him back to earth.

"He had a girl with him called Caroline" Elijah began, "Where is she?"

"He took her with him" Rebekah told him.

"Where are you?" Kol repeated, "We'll come find you"

"I'm fine Kol" Elijah assured him, "A nice lady is taking me to Bulgaria"

"I'll call you later, maybe we can meet up somewhere" Kol suggested.

"Ok...bye" Elijah turned off the phone and gave it too Elena.

"She's gone"

...

Caroline was currently handcuffed to a cargohold. Klaus was sitting next to her reading a newspaper he'd nicked. She would never admit it but she was terrified. The plane was about to take off and she'd be gone forever. She wanted to cry but she refused to cry in front of him. Klaus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as if trying to calm her.

"Try not to panic" Klaus said softly.

"I'm never coming back am I?" Caroline predicted.

Klaus just shook his head.

And in a few minutes they were off.

...

Kol, Meredith and Rebakah were packed and ready to go. They had a few hours to catch the ship to Prauge. Meredith looked pale due to her mourning sickness. Before they could leave the properlty the FBI banged down the door. Suddenly the house was filled with men with guns. All pointing it at them. Bonnie and Finn walked in once the building had been secured looking incredity smug.

"I told you I'd find you" Finn said.

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your favs, reviews and follows**

**I love it when you review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it **

Klaus and Caroline arrived at some bleak hotel in Prague. To say it was bleak was an understatement. It was more like a shit hole. Damp with rust that had infected the graffiti stained walls that properly hadn't been redecorated since the 70's. The fan up ahead was slow stunk of tobacco while a noisy fly was whizzing around the room. A fat man reading a dirty magazine was at the reception. He looked like he hadn't moved since the 70's either. When they entered he looked surprised like he wasn't used to customers.

"We'd like a room please" Klaus asked.

The man didn't seem to recognise him which didn't surprise Caroline. He booked them in at a gradual pace and then handed them a greasy key which Caroline didn't want to touch. When they left for the room she spotted a few rats, peeling wallpaper and it was obvious that the cleaner left a long time ago. Their room was called 208 and inside it wasn't much better. The light above them kept blinking on and off and the bed was a single with sheets so dirty Caroline didn't want to touch them. It was a small room with a tiny window covered in dirt.

"Why are we staying in this shit hole" Caroline complained.

"I don't like it either but I can't exactly go to a five star hotel now can I?" Klaus pointed out.

"But you deserve it!" Caroline moaned, "Me? I didn't do anything; I don't deserve to be here!"

Caroline tossed her luggage to the floor in despair.

"It won't be forever" Klaus promised, "This is just until the heat dies down a little and then we can go a bit up market"

"I miss my home, my family and friends!" Caroline gasped, "I'm never going to see them again!"

"I told you that I need you here" Klaus persisted.

"I'm not doing anything!" Caroline argued.

Klaus put down his luggage and strode towards her.

"I've already I told that I need you here with me to keep me steady" Klaus explained.

Caroline just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"I think we need a good night's sleep" Klaus suggested.

"Are you going to handcuff me to the radiator?" Caroline guessed.

"If that's what you want" Klaus shrugged.

"It is because there's no way I'm touching those filthy sheets"

…

It was a great victory for the FBI. They'd finally captured Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson as well as Meredith Fell. They were being held under heavy guard at the precinct. Kol felt so stupid he should have listened to Klaus and got out while he could. Elijah was fine after all. Rebekah felt annoyed that she'd been captured. Meredith was feeling scared, she didn't want to go to prison. But they're celebration had a dark side. The two most dangerous Mikaelson's, Klaus and Elijah were still free. Bonnie knew that both of them would have fled the country by now. That's why she didn't feel like celebrating. Maybe one of the others knows where they've gone. She decided to start with the pregnant girl. She knew she couldn't be completely ruthless with her due to her condition but she might be the easiest to crack.

Meredith was taken to the interrogation room with Bonnie and Finn already sat down. She came in carefully being three mouths along she had already started showing a tiny bit. Bonnie hated interrogating pregnant women but it had to be done.

"We brought you here to ask you a few questions" Bonnie began.

Meredith looked at Finn who was quite cold to her as if she wasn't carrying his nephew/niece.

"You're Finn aren't you?" Meredith noticed.

"Yes" Finn nodded, "How can you tell?" 

"Your eyes and your looks" Meredith shrugged, "And of course your accent"

Finn looked annoyed that he'd just been compared to his brothers but carried on like he hadn't heard anything.

"Do you know where Klaus or Elijah Mikaelson is?" Fin asked.

Meredith knew exactly where they were but she wasn't going to say anything to them.

"No" she lied.

"Your lying aren't you?" Finn guessed.

Meredith just crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

"I'll make you a deal" Bonnie said in a softer tone, "If you tell us where they are then I'll let you go"

Meredith just spat on her and crossed her arms again. Bonnie decided to abandon the 'nice' approach.

"If you don't want to give birth to your child in prison I suggest you talk!" Bonnie snapped.

Meredith continued in her silence.

"You love my brother, Kol. Don't you?" Finn noticed.

"With all my heart" Meredith answered.

"Don't you care about what he's done?" Finn said furiously, "I know my brother better then you do. He's a horrible individual"

Meredith just remained silent.

"We can't win with this girl" Bonnie hissed.

"Don't you care?" Meredith suddenly asked Finn.

"About what?" Finn shrugged.

"Do you want your nephew/niece to be born in a prison?" she put to him.

Finn just left the room, obviously not comfortable answering that question. Bonnie went after him and found that his cool demeanour was back on form.

"Are you Ok?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes" Finn lied.

"I'll totally understand if you can't do this" Bonnie began, "You are related to them after all"

"I don't care about them!" Finn snapped, shocked at the accusation, "It's just the baby hasn't done anything wrong and it's my only family"

"I'll make sure it goes to a good home" Bonnie promised.

"Thank you"

…

Caroline woke up in the morning to the smell and a fresh breakfast. There were sausages, fried egg, bacon and some orange juice to gulp it down with. Klaus placed the tray in front of her and unlocked her handcuffs.

"Where did you get this?" Caroline asked, quite sure he hadn't got it from the hotel.

"There's a nice café down the street" Klaus told her.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" Caroline raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Maybe" he admitted.

"You're lucky I'm hungry" Caroline shrugged before digging in.

It was delicious, she felt like she hadn't had anything decent to eat in days. When she was finished Klaus' expression suddenly went sombre.

"I've got some bad news" Klaus finally said, "Kol, Rebekah and your friend Meredith have been captured by the FBI"

Caroline didn't really see it as bad news. She thought Kol and Rebekah had got what they deserved. Meredith she couldn't stand anymore because of her love for Kol. She'd kept her prisoner and now she was one. Well karma's a bitch!

"Ok" Caroline said like it was nothing.

"Those idiots should have listened to me" Klaus spat.

"Do you know where Elijah is?" Caroline asked.

"No" he shook his head.

…

Elijah was about to board a plane to Bulgaria. Elena was with him giving him his official documents before he left.

"You are now a free citizen of Bulgaria" Elena explained, "Your name is Deyan Nikolai Abadjiev, your 36 and your own an antiques shop. You live in the capital city of Sofia. The rest of the details are on the document. Here are your conditions, apart from the antiques store which we are putting in your name you can't start up any business. If you fall into crime again you will be immediately handed over to the Americans. You've got one shot so make it count"

Elijah swiftly nodded.

"I agree to your conditions and thank you for everything" Elijah thanked gravely.

"Your welcome" Elena smiled.

Elijah acted on impulse and kissed Elena deeply which she didn't fight. She didn't even look surprised. When they parted she just wished him good luck and with that Elijah left America bound for Bulgaria.

It was time to find Klaus.

…

Kol was shoved a little more roughly into the interrogation room, where his brother and Agent Bennett were waiting. Finn looked much less sympathetic to his youngest brother; Kol hadn't laid eyes on his brother for years and felt quite emotional, opposite to his brother's feelings.

"Hello Kol" Finn greeted coldly.

"Finn"

"You know what we want to know" Finn pressed, "Where are Elijah and Klaus?"

Kol just laughed a mocking laugh which earned him a stern look from Bonnie.

"You're mad if you think I'd tell you" Kol chuckled, "So this is Agent Bennett the thorn in my side for the last few mouths"

Bonnie just maintained her irritated glare.

"I heard you turned down a promotion just to catch me, I'm flattered" Kol joked.

Bonnie had indeed turned down a promotion a month ago to catch the Mikaelson's but Kol seemed to be taking it as a compliment.

"Where are they?" Bonnie yelled.

"That's for me to know and for you too, dot, dot" Kol laughed.

"I don't know why you find this so funny" Bonnie shouted, "Your going to prison for the rest of your life and so is your sister. Meredith will be looking at 10 years for accessory to murder and harbouring a fugitive! Your child will be born in prison and will be raised by strangers"

This seemed to bring Kol to reality. He'd traded his cockiness for anxiety. Bonnie seemed pleased with the effect she'd brought. Kol gave Finn a dirty look. The guy who used to play with him as a child, sneak him sweets when father wasn't looking. The man Kol looked up to as his older brother. It seemed clear that he was long dead.

"That baby is your blood" Kol hissed.

"I'll make sure it gets into a good home. I promise you" Finn promised, "But that's not the point at the moment. Will you tell where Klaus and Rebekah are?"

"No!" Kol refused.

…

Caroline and Klaus drove for miles is an old car that wouldn't attract attention. They had a different car from yesterday and will properly have a different car tomorrow. Caroline was struck with a horrible fear. What if this was to be her life from now on? Constantly moving, from shit hole to shit hole in old bangers. Ever since Klaus had heard of his siblings capture he's become depressed and spoke rarely. Caroline thought that despite what he says he deeply cares about his family and that is something that Caroline has to admire.

"So where are we headed?" Caroline asked.

"We're catching a plane to Rome" Klaus told her.

"Let me guess we're going in the cargo hold?" Caroline guessed sarcastically.

"Someone's meeting us there to pull us through" Klaus informed.

…

It was Rebekah's turn to be questioned and she took it with attitude. The guards led her into the integration room. As soon as she spotted her long lost brother she spat on him. Finn looked like he had been expecting this and brought out cloth to wipe his face.

"Hello darling brother" she greeted sarcastically, "How nice to see you with the Bennett whore"

Bonnie looked shocked at her terms but was professional enough not to rise to the bait. Finn merely smirked.

"You haven't changed one bit" Finn insulted.

"And neither have you" she said with mocking sweetness.

"Let's get on with it" Bonnie advised, "Do you know where your brothers, Elijah and Klaus are?"

"No"

Bonnie rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Rebekah, don't lie!" Finn snapped.

"I'm not lying but if I was then I could say, now could I?" she teased.

"If you tell us we'll lighten your sentence" Bonnie promised.

"Sorry but unlike some people I value my family" Rebekah shot a dirty look at Finn.

"You were always such a drama queen" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Bonnie focused.

"No" Rebekah laughed, echoing Kol.

"This is useless" Finn sighed.

"Sorry bro!"

…

Agent Bonnie had to deal with the press. She'd always hated press conferences and this was no exception. The country want to know what's going on and she owed them an explanation. The press room was filled with journalists, cameras and police. Bonnie beat down her nerves and appraoched the microphone.

"Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson are safely behind bars. They are awaiting trial" Bonnie began, "We have also captured Dr Meredith Fell who will be charged with accesory to murder and for habouring a criminal. We also regret to inform you that Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson are still at large. It's believed that they have left the counry but it's not confirmed"

Then she relaxed and waited for the questions.

...

Marcel was a 'friend of the family'. He was insanly loyal to the Mikaelsons and in parciular Klaus who he grew up with. His parents had abandoned him so he grew up on the streets. Poor, starving and hungry. That was until Mikael had found him. When he managed to swindle him, Mikael was impressed and took him in. Anything important was always given to him, they're most trusted advisor.

He was waiting for Klaus and his blonde 'package' to board a plane to Rome. Marcel had taken special care to arrange this. Finally after what seemed like hours they finally arrived. Klaus embared Marcel like a brother. It had been a long time after all.

"I heard you were locked up in the funny farm" Marcel chuckled.

"It didn't take" he smiled back.

They both laughed ignoring Caroline.

"Oh, where are my manners" Klaus introduced, "This is Caroline Forbes"

"Dr Caroline Forbes" she corrected him.

"She's quite feisty isn't she?"

Suddenly there was a gunshot, missing Klaus by centimeters. They all ducked down as Elena Petrova came into view aiming her gun at them.

"Elena!" Caroline gasped in surprise.

**A/N**

**Thank you for all your favs, reviews and follows**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

"Hello Caroline" Elena replied as she pointed the gun at Klaus.

Why was Elena pointing a gun at Klaus?

"You know this chick?" Marcel asked Caroline.

You could tell in Klaus' eyes that he knew. It was the girl from 12 years ago. The girl he stupidly let go. It was the first assignment his father had given to him. He'd just turned 18 when Mikael ordered his son to kill. Klaus had been eager to do the task as he'd waited so long to join his father and Elijah in they're work. Now here she was, pointing a gun at his head ready to fire.

"Yes" was all Klaus said.

"Elena, what's going on?" Caroline asked in a confused tone.

"He killed my parents" Elena hissed, "Do you know how long I've waited for my revenge?"

Caroline couldn't believe it, for a moment she felt dirty for almost sleeping with him. But to her surprise she suddenly felt more attracted to him than ever. It was that part of him that, (to her shame) she felt drawn too. Caroline didn't want Elena to kill him and the thought of it made her sad.

"Then do it" Klaus challenged, not afraid.

Elena was about to fire but then Caroline stood in her way.

"Caroline? What are you doing?" Elena roared.

"Can we all just calm down" Caroline reasoned.

"And I will" Elena spat, "After he's dead"

Caroline was about to argue further but Marcel had found his gun and was pointing it at Elena with her in the middle.

"Put it down!" Marcel ordered.

"No!" Elena refused.

"Caroline, get out of the way!" Klaus yelled, tugging her away from the firing line.

Neither Elena nor Marcel was putting their guns down. Caroline felt panic well up inside her. Before real damage could be done she walked up to Elena slowly.

"If you both put down your guns then we can all walk away" Caroline advised.

"Just let me kill him Caroline" Elena snapped.

Caroline was still in the way of Klaus and Elena's gun. Elena looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Don't tell me you like him?" Elena snorted.

Caroline didn't say anything.

"The man killed my parents now get out of the way!" Elena thundered.

She just shook her head.

"Don't make me kill you too" Elena added nastily.

Elena was about to aim but Caroline nicked Marcel's gun and shot her in the leg. She collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony. Klaus pulled her inside the plane leaving Elena at Marcel's mercy.

...

The flight so far had been a silent affair. Klaus and Caroline had been in the air for half an hour and neither of them had spoken. Caroline was still shocked with what she did. She couldn't believe she risked her life for Klaus. Even more she couldn't believe that Klaus had killed Elena's parents. Why didn't she just let her kill him? It's not like he didn't deserve that bullet.

"Why did you save my life?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know" she shrugged awkwardly.

They fell silent again for another few minutes until Klaus spoke again.

"Well..." Klaus uttered a word he's rarely used, "Thank you"

Caroline looked at him in surprise. Klaus gave her a small smile back.

"I'd thought that you would hate me; because of what I'd done to your friend" Klaus spoke.

"I don't hate you as much as I wish I did" Caroline confessed.

Caroline looked cold as she huddled into herself.

"Are you cold?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe a little" Caroline shivered.

Klaus moved towards her and pulled her to him. When she snuggled into his chest she suddenly felt safe. Something felt so right being with him. They stayed like that all the way to Rome.

...

Marcel had arranged them to spend a few nights in a small apartment in the north of Rome, far from the city center. It was much better than that run down hotel in Prague. It was decent but not fancy in any way. It was more like a military home, everywhere was spotless and bare. The color scheme was very bland and dull but after the last few nights she was just glad to stay somewhere fit for human beings.

There was food already in the cupboards and a huge wad of Euros on the table. Klaus immediately picked it up to hide it somewhere safe. Caroline started making dinner; she found all the ingredients for lasagna so she began cooking. When Klaus came back in raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"Lasagna" she smiled, "I'm hungry"

"Well so am I" he smirked back.

"Good"

Caroline was quite a skilled chef as Klaus soon discovered. If he had to be on the run it might as well be with a good cook. She'd tied up her hair which Klaus found endearing. He was able to see her face properly in the artificial light. Caroline's curiosity about her friend burned in her mind. She'd known Elena for 8 years and it was a huge insult that she'd been lying to her the whole time.

"Why did her parents need killing?" Caroline wondered.

Klaus suddenly looked uncomfortable at her question.

"They were witness to a crime that we'd committed" he told her honestly, "They were going to testify against us so Mikael wanted me to shut them up. It was my first job"

"Do you regret it?" Caroline questioned.

"No"

Caroline appreciated his honesty even though it scared her a little bit. But she found herself not disgusted by him, quite the opposite. When the dinner was done she asked Klaus to set the table which he obeyed while Caroline placed the plates on the table. The delicious smell wafted through the air making Klaus almost drool.

"It looks great" he smiled before trying a piece.

It tasted as good as it looked.

"Delicious, thank you"

"It a recipe my mum taught me" Caroline revealed.

Klaus suddenly realized that he hardly knew Caroline. He had an urgent desire to know more about her.

"Tell me more about yourself" he requested, "Your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life"

Caroline let out a soft chuckle.

"My life story in pretty boring" Caroline said shyly.

"It's got my attention" Klaus retorted, not letting her wiggle out of it.

"Well there's not much to tell" Caroline began, "I was raised in town called Mystic Falls and I moved here 8 years ago for university and for the last 4 years I have worked at the hospital. My parents are divorced and I'm an only child"

"Have you got any ex-boyfriends?" Klaus asked.

Caroline smiled at the question.

"I have had four proper boyfriends" Caroline told him, "Ethan, who I dated for a few years in university and Kyle, who I dated in my senior year of university. James, who I dated for a year when I joined the hospital, Tyler and we separated a few months ago"

Klaus couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the mention of all her exes.

"Why?"

"He cheated on me with a girl called Hayley" Caroline looked hurt, "But she dumped him and he actually had the nerve to ask me out again"

Klaus suddenly had the impulse to kill him.

"What's his social security number?" Klaus lightly joked.

Caroline laughed at his comment.

"Highly trained killers are just a phone call away" he laughed with her.

"I'll keep it in mind" she giggled.

"What about you?" Caroline wondered, "Tell me about your life"

"I was raised in London until I was 18 when I came over to America. I obeyed Mikael's orders until he died making me the head. Eight years later the business went bust and I got arrest. You know the rest" he told her.

Caroline nodded.

"Have you had any girlfriends?" Caroline mirrored his question.

"Nothing that meant anything" Klaus shrugged, "They were all after my money"

Klaus looked very uncomfortable at revealing this too her but he felt he could trust her.

"What a horrible way to live" Caroline said heavily.

Klaus just nodded.

"If you weren't a gangster what would you be?" Caroline felt curious, "Do you have any other talents?"

Klaus appeared deep in thought for a few moments before answering.

"Painting, I'm quite good at that"

Caroline seemed interested.

"Really?" she smiled, "What kind of things do you paint?"

"People and moods mostly" Klaus explained, "Whatever catches my eye"

Klaus leaned forwards and kissed Caroline at first it was slow but it soon deepened. They got up, removing the table that was between them. Klaus backed her into a wall, continuing the assault on her lips. Caroline was letting out pleasurable moans before he ripped her shirt off revealing a plain black bra. She felt herself go wet and the removed what clothes were between them. Caroline had been expecting it to feel wrong, she was sleeping with a mass murderer after all but it didn't. It felt so right.

…

The next morning Caroline woke up next to Klaus who was holding her possessively against his chest. The bedroom was pure white, white sheets, walls, carpet and even the ceiling fan. Caroline felt very happy and not at all guilty. She knew there was something wrong with her. Klaus had killed Elena's parents if Elena was even her real name. _Everyone lies to me_- Caroline thought. Tyler lied and cheated on her with Hayley. 'Elena' lied about everything after eight years of friendship. She was even willing to kill her to get her revenge. Meredith lied about seeing Kol. The only person that hasn't lied to her was Klaus. No matter how ugly it was he always told her the truth which was a trait that Caroline admired.

"Good morning" Klaus smiled behind her as he woke up.

Suddenly there was a bang at the front door. They both got up in panic and speedily dressed. The loud banging continued until a voice was heard.

"I know you're in there Klaus!" the man spat, "Its Enzo!"

Klaus quickly opened the curtains and then opened the window. They heard the door smash open and the sound of many people rushing inside. They quickly went out the window and slowly climbed down the side of the building. As they were running down the street a machine gun started firing at them. They managed to escape as they stole someone's car and drove off.

"Who was that?" Caroline panted as Klaus got in the back, out of sight.

"Lorenzo Augustine runs the mob in northern Rome. We've had a few scrapes with him over the years" Klaus explained.

"How did he know you were here?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know" he shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Caroline questioned.

"I know a place we can hide out. It's a few hours' drive from here" Klaus told her.

"Well can you direct me because I can't read the signs" Caroline pointed out.

"Ok"

…

The place looked old, crumpled and abandoned like no one had lived there in about forty years. But Caroline didn't mind anymore. Abandoned made her feel safe.

"Are you sure Enzo doesn't know about this place?" Caroline asked him.

"I'm sure"

When they got inside, it wasn't much better. Caroline just sighed and sat down surveying the room.

Klaus looked at her and started to feel guilty. It was his fault that she was trapped here and in this horrible life. It was then that he had an epiphany; he loved her. He loved her? Surely he was above such strong emotions? No, he wasn't he loved her. The thought of her dead or hurt made him want to die inside. Klaus had never felt that before in his life. Women were nothing but objects, toys to be played with. Why has this woman turned his philosophy around?

Caroline was full of light, he enjoyed her from her beautiful blonde hair and her perfect, flawless skin to her captivating eyes. Every inch of her he loved with all his heart and the thought that he made her life a misery filled him with a deep despair. Klaus sighed heavily and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry" he apologized earning a surprised look off of Caroline.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life" Klaus said sincerely, "It was selfish of me. I was thinking of only me and not you"

Caroline felt so touched a tiny tear came to her eye. She quickly wiped it away and smiled softly at him.

"I forgive you" Caroline nodded.

It was Klaus' turn to look surprised.

"Do you really mean that?" Klaus gasped.

"Yeah I do" Caroline confirmed, "Forgiveness isn't a chore, it's a gift"

Caroline then hugged him and knew that her life was about to change forever.

She'd completely forgotten about Elena who currently being interrogated by a New Orleans gangster…

**A/N**

**Thank you for all of your favs, reviews and follows. **

**I hoped you enjoyed a full chapter of** **Klaroline****! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Over 100 follows I'm so happy! Thank you so much for all your favs and reviews as well.**

Lorenzo Augustine ran Rome, it was his territory. No one dared mess with him as had a reputation for being pure evil. He's been known to use the rack straight out of the inquisition, a coffin of nails, removing fingernails one by one and his old favourite, as well as the head crusher. Enzo was medieval in his methods. He loved using the old classics and hated using modern torturing devices because he described them as 'boring'. He had an American wife called April who he repeatedly cheated on and he had a 10 year old son called Leonardo who he actually loved.

When he heard that his precious 'territory' had been violated by Klaus Mikaelson who was an old foe. Enzo felt angry and revengeful so he ordered an attack on his premises. When he discovered that they'd escaped him, his anger turned to rage as he'd been wanted to use to rack on Klaus. Enzo was now determined to find Klaus.

…

Back in America Meredith was about to go on trial and was chatting with her lawyer. A man called Mr Barnes who was highly recommended. Kol had paid for his lover's legal fees as well as his own. Bonnie was due to be called up for the trial so she was in the court room sitting next to Finn. The case of the pregnant criminal had attracted a lot of media attention. A lot of people sympathized with her because of her condition. That she's only committed the crimes for love and devotion for the father of her child. Other journalists had been much less sympathetic and painted her as a whore who deserved to be put away for a long time.

Meredith was now four months pregnant and looked tired when she came into the court room. She was dressed in smart clothes but her face looked lifeless. The thought of losing her baby filled her with dread. She wanted to be its mother and look after it, take it on its first day of school. Play with her child and watch it grow up. It broke her heart to know that she'll never get to do any of those things. When Bonnie had been called up to testify she went straight to the stand and took the usual oath. First, Meredith was questioned by the prosecution who looked like a stern, no nonsense kind of lady.

"You are Agent Bonnie Bennett of the FBI?" she began.

"Yes" Bonnie nodded.

"You investigated Meredith Fell's involvement in Tatia Petrova's death"

"I did" Bonnie replied.

"Can you please tell the court what you found out" the prosecution demanded.

Bonnie took a deep breath and began.

"Fell was having an relationship with Kol before the Empire collapsed" Bonnie began, "We can confirm this through phone records, witnesses and the fact that a large amount of money was moved from Kol's account to hers on her birthday"

Meredith looked like was listening intently but she knewthere is no hope . She knew she'd never be able to keep the baby.

"Before Tatia Petrova died she gave a false tips to the FBI which caused a distraction, allowing Kol back into the country" Bonnie continued, "She said that she'd been threatened by a woman who, and I quote had: 'brown hair, white skin and good looking. She looked in her late twenties'. She also said that this woman was with Kol. Fell later bailed Tatia out of prison when she had no reason to and set fire to her house a day later. When she was arrested, she was with Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson in a safe house"

"Do you think Miss Fell bailed Tatia out so Kol could kill her?" she asked.

Meredith was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Kol has admitted he killed her but he didn't mention Meredith but due to the evidence I think it's very likely" Bonnie answered honestly.

"The prosecution rests" she stated smugly as she sat down.

Mr Barnes got up to question Agent Bennett.

"What kind of woman is Miss Fell?" he began, "You've had the chance to observe her on many occasions. What do you think of her character? Of a woman who has had no previous convictions and is well liked"

Bonnie waited a few moments before answering.

"I think that to her core she is a kind woman" Bonnie told the court, "But we cannot blame Kol for her behaviour. She knew what she was doing was wrong and she did it anyway"

"But she was pregnant with the man's child and completely in love with him" the lawyer argued, "Have you even been in love?"

Bonnie was struck by that question. She opened her mouth to answer it but just shut it again.

"Then how can you judge this woman who on top of that also wanted to be with the father of her child?" he pressed.

"A crime is a crime and she still helped him commit it"

"But a crime of passion" he corrected, "Do you think that it was easy for her to commit this crime for man she loves? NO! It most certainly wasn't. She chose to leave her whole life behind for this man; she risked everything just for him. Do you not think she deserves a little courtesy for that kind of bravery?"

"She was selfish" Bennett replied calmly, "It is a grave crime to take someone's life and she took it for her own happiness"

"Says the woman who's never been in love" he said in a mocking tone.

Other character witnesses were brought fourth who were all saying that Meredith was a good woman. It was also admitted that she was hiding Kol in her apartment before it burnt. The jury watched with interest as the procedure took place. Finally it was time for the verdict. When the jury came back in, the court were eager to hear what they had to say.

"Do you find Meredith Jayne Fell guilty of accessory to murder of Tatia Petrova and harbouring the criminal, Kol Mikaelson as well as the arson of her own flat?" the judge asked.

"Guilty of all charges" one of them announced.

A loud gasp could be heard around the room.

"Meredith Fell" the judge began, "I am certain that you acted purely out of love and devotion to the man who got you pregnant. On the one hand this is admirable but not when it comes down to the taking of a life. You knew what you were doing when you assisted Kol Mikaelson in his plan to kill Tatia Petrova. It is therefore now my duty to announce your sentence. You will serve 10 years in the United States Penitentiary, Hazelton. Take her down"

...

"WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" Marcel yelled as he pushed the bullet deeper into her wound.

Elena screamed out in pain but Marcel just continued. She was on the floor in some basement that she didn't recognise. Elena still couldn't believe that Caroline chose that monster over her! She was even willing to take the bullet for him. It was disgusting! Elena knew Caroline must be mad at her for lying but it didn't need to come down to that. And then she just left her with some gangster.

"TELL ME!" Marcel probed.

Elena just shook her head.

Marcel slapped her instead casuing her cheek to go red, raw.

"I'll never tell you" Elena chuckled as blood came out of her mouth.

Suddenly he got a call from Klaus.

"Is that the whore WHO LEFT ME TO DIE!" Elena shouted as Marcel connected.

"I hear that the prisoner is not coperating" Klaus drawled sarcastically.

Marcel snorted.

"Yeah, she's not saying anything" he sighed.

"CAROLINE HE'S TOUTURING ME! NOT LIKE YOU CARE!" Elena hissed.

Marcel left the basement so they wouldn't have any more interuptions.

"Enzo's back" Klaus said.

"Enzo!" Marcel gasped, "That phsyco"

"Me and Caroline have left Italy and gone west" Klaus informed him.

"Ok" he nodded, "What do you want me to do with Elena?"

"Kill her" Klaus stated like it was obvious.

When Marcel got back to the basement, Elena was no where to be seen. He swore loudly at his stupidity but another call interupted his thoughts. It was his 10 year old adopted daughter, Davina. In his anger he felt himself smile as he answered her call.

"Hello sweetie, what is it?" he asked.

"I can't find the bread" she told him, "Where is it?"

"Where's Camie? Your Nannie?" Marcel wondered.

"In the toilet" she answered, "So where is it?"

"It'll be in the cubboard near the sink"

He heard rustling from the other end as he waited for her to speak.

"Found it" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the new home soon" he promised, "How are you settiling in?"

"It's weird living in New York, it's so busy" she confessed, "When are you joining me?"

"Not for a mouth or so, I'm afraid but I'll be there" he vowed, "How's school?"

"Great, my art teacher loves me already" she beamed.

"I'll see you soon sweet heart"

...

Klaus and Caroline were in a small hotel in the south of France. It wasn't a third world hovel like the last few. It was remote and quiet which was just pefect for Klaus and Caroline. They'd been on the run for about a mouth now. Never in the same place for too long. Caroline hated being on the run but she loved being with him. On one a lazy afternoon they'd spent it on the sun deck. Soaking the french sun in they're skin which gave them a 'sun-kissed' look.

"Are you sick of being on the run?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline turned her head around to face him. Her blonde hair catching the sun; making it look like a halo.

"Yes" she nodded.

"There may be a way of staying here"

Caroline looked suprised.

"How?" she gasped.

"I've got a contact who can give me a new identity" Klaus explained, "If I go out in public with a diguise then none will recognise me"

"But we will be found sooner or later" Caroline pointed out.

"Caroline" he said with mock hurt, "I'm suprised you have so little faith in me" 

...

Kol and Rebekah's trials were pretty much an open and shut case. They both got life and prison sentences on opposite sides of the country. Kol was in a high security, federal prison for men in San Francisco. Rebekah was in a high security, federal female prison in Philadelphia. Elijah had disappeared off the face of the earth and there was some reports of Klaus in Europe. Bonnie Bennett was in a coffee shop near her work sipping a moca. She knew she wasn't going to give up. She will have all the Mikaelson's in jail, even if it kills her. Above her the news was playing on an old tv behind the bar.

"_Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson have been given life today as the man hunt for them is at an end. We still have no idea where Klaus and Elijah are as they are still at large" _

Bonnie rolled her eyes in impatience. The fact that they'd gained two and lost two was something the press had contantly reminded them. Suddenly her phone started ringing. It wasn't from anyone she knew. Bonnie answered the call and placed the phone to her ear.

"This is Lorenzo Augustine" the man began.

The Italian monbster?

"I know something you might want to hear" he boated.

"And what is that?" Bonnie asked.

"I know where Klaus Mikaelson is"

Her heart suddenly started beating ten times faster.

"If your not lying" she played it cool.

"I'm not" he promised like it meant something, "Well to be more percific, I know where he was"

"Where?"

"Rome love. Where else?" he smiled.

And with that he hung up.

Enzo placed his phone on the side and turned back to his mistress.

"How did it go?" Katerina Petrova asked.

"Good" he told her, "Hopefully that'll put them on his trail"

"Well" she began in a flirtatious tone.

Suddenly they heard the sound of his wife coming in. Enzo swore and his rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry" he assured her, "She'll behave. She knows better then to to defy me"

Katerina smiled and contined to make out with him. When this was happening April had been putting the food away after a shop. When she heard the familier noises coming from her husband's bedroom she began crying. She did this every time and Enzo didn't even notice.

...

**Five mouths later...**

"Push!" the midwife cried as Meredith was giving birth.

She was in the hospital ward of the prison so at least she didn't need the worry about hospital bills. Meredith pushed with all her might until the baby finally came out of her; her last part of Kol. This was the moment she'd had been dreading, the moment where her child would be seperated from her.

A cry echoed around the room as new life came into the room. The midwife held the baby in her arms and was smiling at the new mother.

"It's a boy" she beamed.

Happiness flooded through her system but suddenly it was bitter sweet. This baby will grow up to be a stranger to her. With that thought she suddenly started crying. The boy already had streaks of brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A true Mikaelson.

"Can I name him?" Meredith asked, hopefully.

"Sure" the woman nodded.

"Mikael" she chose.

"Mikael it is" she agreed, "Do you want to hold him?"

Meredith knew that if she held him then she'd never let him go.

"I can't" Meredith sobbed.

The midwife looked sympathetic and took him away. Leaving her to her tears.

...

Caroline and her boyfriend were walking though the villiage square, hand in hand. They were out in the open in a southern french villiage; they're new home. They'd been living there for four mouths. Caroline had gotten work in a hospital and Klaus or 'Ryan Evans' had gotten work in an art gallery. To the rest of the villiage they were a sweet couple from the west who loved each other.

Klaus now (in public) had black hair with green eyes and a short beard. This all came off of course when he was in private but he wasn't complaining. He had everything he'd dreamed of, freedom, the girl of his dreams and a baby on the way. What could be more perfect?

...

John and Jenna Gildert had been together for five years and have not been blessed with a baby. They'd been trying for three years and been having no luck. So they decided to adopt from an agenty. Today was they're lucky day for this is the day they become parents. They knew that the birth mother had already named him and they knew she was in prison but they didn't know that they were taking on the lastest Mikaelson...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Addicted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**Thank You for ALL of your favs, follows and reviews!**

**Have you seen who's playing mini Klaus and mini Elijah! SO CUTE!**

**6 Years Later...**

Mikael John Gilbert was currently doodling a guitar on his desk as his teacher droned on about maths. He had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. Mikael had a mischievous nature and was frequently found in detention. As he was always getting into trouble, whether it be at home or at school. The six-year-old was popular among his peers but tolerated by his teachers. But he did have a few things going for him, he'd inherited his mother's brains so he always achieved tops marks.

"Mikael!" Miss Day cried, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am" he winked.

"Then you'll give me the answer" she retorted.

"40" Mikael smiled smugly.

"Just get on with the questions" she snapped.

Mikael doesn't know that he was adopted. He is blissfully unaware of his origins and so were his adoptive parents. Meanwhile his biological parents had no idea where he was. Meredith only had four years left of her sentence. Prison had made her tougher and more independent. She was completely unrecognisable from the shy, love struck doctor she used to be. Her love for Kol had dimmed and turned into hatred. She blamed Kol for her current predicament. Meredith thought of her son everyday and every night. She could still see him and wondered what he would look like now.

"Oi, Fell!" a fellow inmate cried.

She was in the food hall wearing the usual felon orange. Meredith looked behind her and sat with the woman who'd shouted her name.

"Who are you?" Meredith snorted rudely.

"Nadia" she answered simply, "Nadia Petrova"

The woman looked imminently beautiful. She looked European with her olive-like skin and Bulgarian accent. Nadia must be new because she's never seen her before.

"And you are Meredith Fell" Nadia continued, "The girl who fell in love with Kol"

Meredith rolled her eyes in impatience.

"Look if you want to my story, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed" she snapped.

Nadia shook her head.

"How would you like to escape" she whispered.

Meredith froze for a few seconds, taking in what she's saying.

"Escape?" she gasped.

…

Davina Claire is 16 years old and living in New York with her adoptive father. Marcel and she shared a small apartment near the centre of the city. She's been living there ever since she was ten and has loved every second. Originally born in New Orleans, her biological family had abused her so she ended up in foster care. Davina didn't like to talk about her family because it's too painful. She considers herself lucky to find someone that treats her like his own flesh and blood. Davina was very happy with Marcel.

She was now at school waiting for one of her best friends, Tim. He was still in band practise and she was waiting for him outside. Davina had a huge crush on her long-time friend and hoped that maybe someday they'd move on to more than friends. But she's had zero luck so far as she was very much in his 'friends' zone'. When he came out he looked cheerful as he carried his violin case.

"Thanks for waiting" he greeted as they headed along down the corridor.

"Sure" she beamed.

"We're playing on Friday and apparently I have to go with someone" Tim began, "Jessica dumped me so I have no one else to ask. Do you want to come with me?"

Davina felt like dancing for joy but she tried to keep it cool. She'll save the dance for later.

"Of course" Davina agreed.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" Tim smiled.

The bell tolled signalling third period.

"I'll see you later then" Tim said.

"Later" Davina waved goodbye.

Davina wore a huge smile all day.

…

Kol hated prison with a passion. He hated the locks, the walls, the guards, the inmates, the food and most of all he hated being away from Meredith and his child. They hadn't even told Kol whether it was a boy or a girl or even its name. The loss hung heavily on his heart. By the time he was out of prison he'd be an old man and his child would be middle aged. Kol would stay up all night thinking of what he'll never have. The thought of staying in that shit hole for the rest of his life made him want to kill himself. But he was a Mikaelson and he banished such thoughts. Kol was determined to escape and he never gave up hope. Even after those long, empty years. He would find his family and bring them back together again, of that he was certain.

It was late at night and he was in his cell with his new cell mate. Jeremy Gilbert was a notorious gang member of 'The Five'. (or the Brotherhood of the Five). The terror of Las Vegas at only 22. The Five were high up the criminal food chain and have only recently been taken down by the FBI. The gang leader was a man called, Alexander Telfer. Other members include Connor Jordan, Diego Darville and Thierry Vanchure. Connor was dead, Diego and Thierry were in prison and Alexander was still free. Each member had a tattoo on their arm which they displayed proudly. Jeremy dealt mostly with the drugs side of the business. Earning him the nickname 'Stoner Goth' due to his gothic personality and black clothing. He was from a well off home but his parents (Greyson and Miranda Gilbert) had disowned him due to his rebelliousness. Six mouths ago he got caught and was given 27 years in a federal prison.

"Have you got a fag?" Jeremy asked.

"Fuck off" Kol swore rudely.

Kol hoped this boy wasn't a chatterbox.

"I was just asking" Jeremy snorted.

"Well don't" Kol responded bitterly.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Do you have a fag or not?" Jeremy asked again.

"NO!" Kol cried.

Another few moments of silence which led Kol into a false sense of security. Until then...

"Have you got any funny fags?"

Kol let out a cry of irritation and swore loudly.

"Fine" Jeremy answered.

And this boy was in for 27 years!

"Your not much of a talker, huh?" the druggy guessed.

"You won't be soon when I cut your tongue out!" Kol threatened.

"I've heard worse threats then that" he chuckled, "I've lived on the streets ever since I was 16. My parents had finally had enough"

Kol knew the feeling, at least his parent could kick him out. For he had no such luxury.

"My dad was a Doctor and he said that I was a waste of space and a disgrace. My Uncle John tried to intercede on my behalf and let me live with them. But they'd recently adopted a baby so him and my aunt Jenna were busy. So they ditched me at a Youth Correction centre. That's where I met Alex and we busted out. When I got arrested my parents didn't even come to see me. I was dead to them but John came. He kept talking about how much little Mikael had grown. Like I was really listening. The child's six now and the name 'Mikael' has a weird spelling that I've never heard of before. M-I-K-A-E-L. Weird, huh?"

Kol froze in his place. The blabber mouth was right, that was a weird spelling of Mikael AND the child was six. He couldn't believe it, could it be true?

"Tell me about the child" Kol requested.

"Brown hair, brown eyes and with white skin" Jeremy told, "Apparently he was born in prison"

He and Meredith had been planning the child Mikael if it was a boy.

Kol just found his son.

...

"Mummy!" Henrik cried.

Caroline and Klaus' five year old son was doing his homework at the table. They still lived in the warm climate of Southern France and have been happy for the past six years. No one had come for them, not the police or the mob. They had a son who went to an English school in the village. He didn't know who his father was because little children aren't known for they're discretion. When he was older they planned on telling him.

"What is it?" Caroline smiled, turning around to face her son.

"How do you spell because?" the five year old asked sweetly.

"B-E-C-A-U-S-E" Caroline answered before turning back to dinner.

"Thank you" the boy thanked as he got on with his homework.

Klaus entered the spacious flat was received a warm welcome. His son rushed up to hug his father and received a hug in return. Klaus worked in an Art Gallery and loved it. He had friends, a steady job and a family that he loves.

"Hello Daddy" he beamed.

"Hell son" he greeted back, "And what have you been up to today?"

It was a beautiful summer Sunday in France and the sun was warming it's inhabitants. Even at six in the evening the light was still bright.

"Mummy took me to the park" Henrik reveals excitably, "And she bought me an ice cream"

Klaus smiled at his son who smiled back and led him into the kitchen where Caroline was chopping some onions.

"Daddy's back" Henrik cried.

"I see" she smiled as she welcomed him.

Caroline only worked part time at the hospital now due to her being a mother. During school times she worked at the hospital nearby.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting they're happy family. Caroline left the kitchen was walked to front door, swinging it open. Behind the door revealed Finn Mikaelson. Caroline gasped in shock and tried to slam the door shut but he just burst in. Klaus entered the living room and was amazed to see his big brother in front of him. Henrik tried to follow him but Klaus shouted:

"STAY THERE!"

Henrik did as he was told and stayed by the kitchen.

"Your a father" Finn gasped.

"Do you have a warrant Finn?" Klaus spat.

"I'm here alone" Finn confessed.

"Do I look like an idiot" Klaus snorted, "You and that bitch Bennett have properly got the place surrounded!"

"I have no reason to ask you to believe me but just listen" Finn began, "I'm getting married to a girl named Sage and I couldn't be happier. I see your happy Klaus"

Henrik frowned at the word 'Klaus', who was Klaus?

Klaus just nodded.

"I want to offer you a truce"

"A truce?" Klaus said like he'd never heard the word.

"Between you and me"

Klaus didn't trust him and neither did Caroline who was slowly edging towards her son.

...

Elijah could speak Bulgarian fluently and fit in with the locals. He owned a little antiques store near the city centre. "Abadjiev Régiségek" or (Abadjiev's Antiques) was a semi popular store. Elijah only employed two people to help him run it. A history student from Atlanta called Annabelle (a.k.a. Anna) and an American sports student from Mystical Falls called Matt Donovan. Anna and Matt didn't know about Elijah's past and he wanted to keep it that way. He loved his life now, it was quiet but peaceful which is how he liked it.

"Where do you want me to put this box? Mr Abadjiev?" Anna asked.

Matt was selling a costumer an 18th century lamp and Anna was stacking some of the shelves. Elijah was doing the books, boring but necessary.

"Just put it on the table there" Elijah directed, sipping some coffee.

Anna nodded and carefully placed the box on the side. She's been living in Bulgaria for two years, studying at university. Anna liked working a the store because truth be told she had a crush on her boss; Elijah. Matt on the other hand played in all the local leagues and was getting married to a girl called Lexi. He also loved working at the store and admired his boss. Elijah was fair and a decent man to work for so he was happy.

The door opened and a woman stepped inside. Elena Petrova. Elijah looked shocked as he stared at his old life. The life he tried so hard to bury.

"Miss Petrova" he put on the pretence, "You wanted to talk about that writing desk, come into the back and we'll discuss it further"

Elena smiled politely and followed Elijah into the back.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked as soon as they were alone.

"A lot has happened in your absence" Elena explained, "Meredith has escaped from prison"

The woman who gave birth to his nephew. Elijah had watched the trial on the TV. He did feel sorry for her being swept up in all this. He can't even imagine losing a child.

"But she wasn't the only one to escape" Elena continued, "My deranged cousin, Nadia has also escaped"

"Nadia Petrova is your cousin!" Elijah exclaimed.

Nadia Petrova was also a famous gangster, criminally insane but with the looks of a vogue model. She was unstoppable. That was until she was arrested after a fifteen year crime spree. She'd actually worked with the Mikaelson's a couple of times over the years. Silas Petrova's brother was her father which made Elena her cousin. When they were growing up she was partially close to Katerina and not so much with her.

"Yeah" Elena sighed.

"Why have you come to me?" Elijah wondered.

"I need your help" Elena confessed.

"My help?" Elijah raised his eyebrow in confusion, "I thought you had the Bulgarian Government behind you"

Elena looked sad at his comment.

"Not anymore, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about"

...

"Freedom" Nadia beamed.

Nadia and Meredith were in a motel after their escape. It felt weird being in the world again. After the same four walls for six years. Meredith was now a fugitive, running from the law like her lover had been. But this time she was playing it smart. She decided to stick with Nadia who said she'd protect her.

"A friend is on her way, she's never let me down before" Nadia told her.

"Are we leaving the country?" Meredith asked.

"Why would we do that?" Nadia smiled an insane smile, "There's still so much to do"

"Like what?" Meredith scoffed.

"Revenge" Nadia stated like it was obvious.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Meredith's heart jumped in fright. Nadia looked out the peephole and smiled before opening the door. The man who stood in the doorway had long brown hair and brown eyes. Nadia hugged him happily.

"Alex!"

...

Bonnie Bennett was fast asleep on her bed. 2191 days, 13 arrests and three boyfriends later from their arrest. The Mikaelson Squad had been temporarily stopped until new evidence is found. Klaus and Elijah' trails had run cold, they'd both disappeared. So she'd been forced to move on to other cases. At 1.34am her phone rang interrupting her well deserved sleep.

"Yes" she replied sleepily.

"Meredith Fell has escaped from prison"

Bonnie immediately became awake.

...

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked as the drove through the night.

"An Italian mobster called Lorenzo Augustine is housing us in one of his mansions here" Nadia informed her.

When they approached the mansion on the hill that was at least 300 years old. Meredith had heard of this 'Enzo' as he liked to be called. He was all over the news as a cruel and sadistic man. But she didn't care, she was used to the criminally insane. All she cared about was getting her son back and that Kol stayed in prison for the rest of his miserable life. When they finally arrived, Alex knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Enzo came down to greet them himself.

"Welcome to my home" he greeted in a heavy Italian accent, "Come inside"

They entered the warm mansion and closed the door swiftly behind them. The first word that came to Meredith's mind was 'tacky'. It was overdone with antiques and huge, ugly paintings.

"You must be Kol's girl" Enzo smiled.

"I'm no one's girl" Meredith snapped.

Suddenly April came into the room. Meredith could tell she'd been crying because her mascara had ran a little.

"This is my wife April" he introduced.

"Welcome" April put on a strained smile in greeting.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
